When the past comes back...
by yamachi
Summary: Ist alles wie es scheint, oder stecken in einem verborgene Kräfte, und gibt es ein Leben vor dem Gegenwärtigen? Yamachi content
1. Prolog

Das ist sie dann, Prolog der hoffentlich gelungenen Geschichte. Digimon gehört seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzern, würde es mir gehören, dann wären da einige Dinge anders, aber was solls, ich mache natürlich auch kein Geld damit, denn wer würde für sowas bezahlen? Aber nun viel Spaß und bleibt dran.  
  
  
  
When the past comes back.........  
  
.....two Angels are reunited  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
Alles weiß, leuchtend weiß.  
  
„Ihr könnt euch sowieso nicht mehr lange verstecken und wenn ich jeden Stein in dieser verfluchten Welt umdrehen muss um euch zwei zu finden. Kein Engel entkommt seinem Herrn. Und auf Widersetzen steht der Tod..."  
  
Die Welt taucht vor uns auf, aus weißem Licht. Einige farbige Flächen sind zu erkennen.  
  
„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern Lunaris, Solaria, wenn ich erst die finde, die euch  
  
halfen seid ihr geliefert, kein Engel widersetzt sich seinem Herrn...  
  
  
  
„Taichi!!!!!!"  
  
„Wir kommen, wir sind alle da!", die restlichen Digiritter stürmten auf ihren gefallenen Freund zu. „Taichi, ist alles in Ordnung?", Sora war besorgt.  
  
„Taichi-chan, bitte sprich mit mir, komm schon, sag was", Yamato war verzweifelt.  
  
„Seit wann nennt Yamato ihn Taichi-chan", Mimi wurde hellhörig, sonst schien es niemand zu bemerken.  
  
„Yama... Piedmon...ihr müsst es...zerstören...", Taichis Stimme wurde schwächer.  
  
„Halt durch, wir machen es platt", Takeru war nun übereifrig.  
  
Die Digimon der Kinder digitierten zu Magnangemon, Garudamon, Tsunomon, Lillymon, Angewomon, Megakabuterimon und Metallgarurumon.  
  
Doch sie kamen mit nur einem Megalevel-Digimon nicht gegen Piedmon an.  
  
  
  
Ich konnte nur zusehen, wie unsere Digimon langsam zu Boden gingen. In meinen Armen hielt ich Taichi,  
  
mein Taichi.  
  
Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich hatte die verlassen, die ich liebe und wäre fast zu spät zurückgekommen.  
  
„Yamato...", seine Stimme war schwach, er sah so zerbrechlich aus.  
  
"Shh, mein Engel, alles wird gut", ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, ihm Mut zu machen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid... das ich... dich verlassen ...muss... dass wir es...den anderen...nicht...erzählt haben. Yama-chan...es tut...mir leid... du ...bedeutest...mir ...so...viel", die Stimme wurde wieder schwächer, er musste um jedes Wort ringen.  
  
Ich sah ihn an. Mein Engel weinte, er weinte. „Taichi-chan, ich...Oh, es tut mir so leid...Alles wird gut", nun weinte ich selbst.  
  
Tränen, wer hätte das von Mister-Ich-bin-so-cool erwartet?  
  
Dann begann ein orangenes Licht zu leuchten, Taichi hatte irgendwie sein Wappen aktiviert. Es war ein wunderbar warmes Licht.  
  
Es ging in das am Boden liegende Wargreymon über und restaurierte dieses.  
  
Ein kleiner Teil floss in mich.  
  
Dieses Licht war so voller Leben, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefror, als ich zurück auf Taichi schaute.  
  
Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, der Atem kam abgehackt und unregelmäßig.  
  
Er war so blaß.  
  
So unheimlich blaß.  
  
„Warum? Warum hast du dein Wappen aktiviert, wenn dich das so viel Energie kostet? Das war so dumm...", ich schluchzte,  
  
hier war der einzige Mensch, der mir jemals so viel bedeutet hatte und nun entglitt er mir.  
  
„Yama-chan...Ich liebe...dich, bitte...vergiss...das...nicht...wir...überwinden...alles...selbst den Tod...bis bald...mein...Yama-chan...", Taichis Körper sank in sich zusammen.  
  
Ich konnte nichts tun, er war mir entglitten.  
  
„Taichi!!!!!!", war alles, was ich herausbrachte.  
  
  
  
„Taichi!!!!!!!", ich hörte Yamatos Schrei und drehte mich ruckartig um.  
  
Tränen liefen über meine Wangen bei diesem Anblick. Yamato saß dort, mit Taichi im Arm, doch Tais Körper rührte sich nicht, er atmete nicht.  
  
„Nein, das darf nicht sein, nicht wo wir alle wieder zusammen sind und nicht jetzt, wo die beiden endlich ihre Gefühle offenbart haben, das Schicksal kann nicht so grausam sein, bitte nicht",  
  
ich rannte zu den beiden hinüber, nahm Taichis Körper aus den Armen eines völlig geschockten Yamato und versuchte es mit Wiederbeatmung.  
  
Doch unsere Mühen waren umsonst.  
  
  
  
„Taichi!!!",  
  
ich hörte Yamatos verzweifelten Schrei, doch ich wusste sofort, was passiert war, mein Onii-chan hatte diese Welt verlassen ich hatte es gespürt und wenn ich mir die Szene so ansah, dann war er nicht allein gegangen, er hatte Yamatos Herz mitgenommen.  
  
Bitte, bitte laß das alles nur ein schlechter Traum sein, laß mich aufwachen oh du heilige Macht, das darf nicht sein.  
  
Kann jemand so grausam sein und ein frisch gefundenes Liebespaar trennen,.  
  
Ich fühlte Takerus Arme um mich er wollt mich trösten, doch niemand kann diesen Schmerz aus meinem Herzen nehmen.  
  
  
  
„Taichi!!!!",  
  
diese Stimme würde ich erkennen, wenn ich blind wäre, mein Onii-chan, aber so einen verzweifelten Schrei hatte ich noch nie gehört,  
  
mein Bruder ist nicht gerade ein Mensch der Gefühle und das ist ein leichte Untertreibung.  
  
Ich sah wie Hikari anfing zu weinen und Sora an mir vorbei rannte, ich wusste was passiert war.  
  
Mein Onii-chan hatte den einzigen Menschen verloren, der ihm außer seiner Familie jemals etwas bedeutet hatte.  
  
Ich bin nicht blind , jeder konnte sehen, was sie für einander empfinden, empfanden und so ein starkes Band habe ich noch nie gesehen.  
  
Ich schloss Hikari in meine Arme, ich wusste, dass ich nicht viel für sie tun konnte, aber ich wusste, dass das im Moment niemand konnte.  
  
  
  
„Taichi!!!!",  
  
noch nie hatte ich jemanden mit diesem Ausbruch an Emotionen rufen gehört, ein Schrei der Verzweiflung.  
  
Ich bin zwar ein Digimon, das sich der Macht der Dunkelheit verschrieben hatte, aber das heißt nicht, das ich Liebe nicht erkenne, wenn ich sie sehe.  
  
Und für diese beiden Digiritter ist der Augenblick der Trennung einfach noch nicht gekommen.  
  
Und dann sah ich das wohl wundervollste, was man je zu Gesicht bekommen kann. Aus dem Körper des gefallenen Digiritters erschien ein Wesen, so rein und pur, das man die Kraft des Lichtes fühlen konnte, doch niemand schien es zu sehen, armes Ding.  
  
Mist ich hatte meine Deckung vernachlässigt, aber nun konnte ich in Ruhe sterben mit der Gewissheit, das die Gerechtigkeit in diese Welt zurückkehren würde, denn die reinen Wesen des Lichtes waren wieder da.  
  
  
  
Piedmon war geschlagen, aber um welchen Preis, die anderen kamen und sahen mich ungläubig an.  
  
Sora nahm Taichi und versuchte zusammen mit Joe ihn wieder zu beleben. Aber ich wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, keiner konnte meinen Engel zurückholen.  
  
Taichi Yagami war tot.  
  
tbc.  
  
Soviel dann erst mal zu meiner neuen Fanfiction, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, auch so gut, wie die letzte, und eine weitere ist schon in arbeit, also viel Spaß beim lesen. 


	2. The End...

So als erstes danke ich Yagamigirl, für die supertolle Review, so was kriegt man ja nicht alle Tage. Dieser Teil ist dann für dich und alle anderen, die ihn lesen wollen, viel Spaß  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
The End...  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
„Ein seltsames Gefühl, alles ist so leicht, als ob ich schweben würde. Es ist warm, so warm. „Lasst das jetzt endlich, ihr seht doch das es nichts bringt",  
  
Ich kannte diese Stimme, mein Yama-chan, aber warum war sie so traurig, mein armer Yama. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen.  
  
Die Szene unter mir trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Momentmal unter mir?  
  
Ich schwebte wirklich. Völlig verwirrt sah ich mich um, alle waren da. Nun war ich neugierig, was machten sie hier und warum waren sie so traurig, was war passiert?  
  
„Jetzt lasst ihn in Ruhe", Yamato schubste alle zur Seite, beugte sich über meinen leblosen Körper und nahm mich in die Arme, langsam registrierte ich was hier eigentlich geschehen war.  
  
Ich war tot.  
  
Aber warum war ich dann hier? Und warum zum Teufel sah mich niemand? (tschuldigung für den Ausdruck)  
  
Warum schwebte ich, sollte ich nicht bei ihnen sein und ihnen erklären, dass alles in Ordnung war, sollte ich nicht die Tränen aus Yama-chans Gesicht vertreiben?  
  
Ich sah mein Spiegelbild in einer Pfütze auf dem Boden und erschrak, auf meinem Rücken trug ich zwei große schneeweiße Engelsflügel.  
  
War ich ein Engel?  
  
Konnten die anderen mich deswegen nicht sehen? Was? Ich spürte plötzlich einen Sog, etwas zog mich aus dieser Welt. Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tut.  
  
Etwas oder jemand rief noch mir: „Komm und ich werde dir die Gründe zeigen, du hast schon viel zu lange geschlafen Engel, es wird Zeit, für eine bessere Welt musst du dich erinnern", dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
  
  
Mein Herz schmerzte, wie konnte das angehen? Wie konnte ich es zulassen, dass mir mein Engel entglitt und trotzdem hielt ich nun Taichis leblosen Körper in meinen Armen.  
  
Noch hatte sein Gesicht nicht die Farbe des Todes angelegt, noch war der Körper warm.  
  
Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und nahmen kein Ende. Ich beugte mich hinunter um meinem Koi einen letzten Kuss zu geben.  
  
Dann wurde alles taub, dieses Gefühl oder mehr dieser Zustand, wenn alles egal ist und du nichts mehr fühlst.  
  
Ich stand unter Schock.  
  
Es war seltsam, obwohl ich wusste, dass Taichi-chan fort war fühlte ich seine Gegenwart. Zumindest für einen Augenblick, dann war dieses Gefühl verschwunden und ich war wieder leer.  
  
Das nächste was ich weiß ist das wir zurück durch das Portal gingen, ich trug seinen Körper. Auf der anderen Seite erwarteten uns die Erwachsenen, sie waren überglücklich über unseren Sieg.  
  
„Das habt ihr toll gemacht, bravo."  
  
„Ihr seid Helden."  
  
Aber als sie unsere Gesichter sahen...  
  
„Was ist los, was ist passiert?", es war Taichis Mutter, das war zuviel, ich hatte hinter den anderen gestanden, doch nun schien ein ungeheures Gewicht auf mir zu lasten, die Tränen kamen ohne das ich es wollte.  
  
Ich fiel auf die Knie.  
  
Ich hörte noch wie Mr und Mrs Yagami vor Schreck die Luft einsogen und ich hörte Kari weinen, dann wurde alles Schwarz.  
  
  
  
Sie waren wieder da, unsere Kinder hatten es geschafft, sie hatten diese Welt gerettet, doch anstatt Luftsprünge zu machen waren sie totenstill.  
  
„Was ist los, was ist passiert?", ich musste ja fragen.  
  
Ich hörte ein schluchzen und jemanden zu Boden gehen, die besorgten Stimmen der anderen Kinder und Hikari weinte.  
  
Als ich näher heran ging sah ich das Yamato, der Bruder von Hikaris Freund Takeru ohnmächtig war und in seinen Armen hielt er...meinen Taichi.  
  
„Oh mein Gott Taichi", ich war fast bei ihm, da hielt mich Hikari zurück. „Nicht Mama-chan, Onii-chan ist fort, er ist gegangen", sie schluchzte.  
  
Mein Tai, mein Taichi war tot? Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein.  
  
„Yamato! Matt! Komm zu dir, wach auf Onii-chan", Takeru schüttelte seinen großen Bruder und ich hörte Mrs Takaishi und Mr Ishida an mir vorbei zu ihrem Sohn laufen.  
  
„Was ist mit ihm Takeru, was hat Yamato?", sie waren besorgt.  
  
„Beruhigen sie sich Yamato steht unter Schock, es geht ihm bald wieder gut", es war Joe ich kannte seine Eltern. „Wie kannst die so ruhig bleiben, wenn gerade dein Freund gestorben ist", kam es scharf von Natsuko.  
  
„Verdammt, ich weiß das Taichi tot ist, ich habe ihn sterben gesehen, aber wir müssen uns jetzt um die kümmern, denen wir helfen können und das ist in erster Linie Yamato.  
  
Er hat das Liebste verloren, was er hatte. Taichi ist in seinen Armen gestorben, die beiden waren verdammt noch mal ein Liebespaar", nun weinte auch Joe, alle waren sprachlos.  
  
„Danke Joe", kam es mehr als Flüstern von Yamato. „Yamato", Takeru war in seinen Armen.  
  
„Ist schon gut ich werde es überleben", Yamato lachte trocken.  
  
Dann sah er runter auf Taichi der in seinem Schoß lag. „Auf wiedersehen mein Engel", flüsterte Yamato in Tais Ohr bevor er seinen Körper erneut hochhob und vorsichtig, als wäre es Glas zu Taichis Eltern trug.  
  
  
  
Alles was passierte nachdem Taichi mit einen Krankenwagen abtransportiert wurde ist in meinem Gehirn wie ein Schleier. Es ist wie Nebel, die anderen versuchten mich aufzuheitern, aber nichts half. Ich konnte einfach nicht loslassen, ich wollte nicht loslassen.  
  
Ich stand in meiner Wohnung ein Bild von Taichi in der Hand, Mrs Yagami hatte es mir überlassen, nachdem Hikari und Takeru ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte inklusive unserer Gefühle füreinander und Taichi heldenhafter Tat, die Welt zu retten, leider ließ er dabei sein Leben.  
  
Grausames Schicksal.  
  
  
  
1 * Lunaris!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
Tut mir echt leid an dieser Stelle zu unterbrechen, aber es ging nicht anders, also nicht böse sein und auf das nächste Kapitel warten. Erinnerungsfetzen weden ab sofort mit * * gekennzeichnet, im Word format ist das alles mit Strichen abgetrennt, aber ich hoffe man erkennt das auch so, also bis demnächst 


	3. Out of Place

So, da bin ich dann auch mal wieder, ich wusste zwar, dass diese Geschichte nicht so gut ist, aber dass ich überhaupt keine Reviews mehr bekomme hat mich doch ein wenig geschockt, also ist hier der nächste Versuch, schließlich soll man ja nicht so schnell aufgeben, deswegen auch weiterhin viel Spaß.  
  
  
  
Part 2 Out of Place  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
Wo war ich nun schon wieder gelandet?  
  
Erst für ich weiß nicht wie lange in dieser komischen Dunkelheit und nun in einem Wald?  
  
Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar. Hey ich höre Stimmen, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang, zumindest ist hier jemand.  
  
Ich bewegte mich in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen zu kommen schienen, mittlerweile daran gewöhnt zu schweben, ich dachte nicht einmal mehr daran.  
  
Konnte das sein?  
  
Ich war auf einem Friedhof.  
  
Engel haben doch auf Friedhöfen nichts zu suchen, oder? Hoffentlich hat Yama-chan keine Dummheiten angestellt.  
  
Oh Gott hoffentlich nicht...  
  
Meine Eltern? Was sollte denn das jetzt?  
  
Und da stand Yama-chan, puh, was für ein Glück.  
  
Aber warum waren sie hier. Ich sah in den Sarg , der vor mir lag.  
  
„Du bist auch zu dämlich Yagami, warum sollten alle deine Freunde hier sein, wenn nicht zu deiner eigenen Beerdigung?  
  
Und wirklich unter mir lag mein Körper. „Ich sollte ein Buch schreiben über ,Außerkörperliche Erfahrungen,", man was für Gedanken und so was auf meiner Beerdigung.  
  
Aber all diese traurigen Gesichter ließen keinen Raum für dumme Witze, sie sahen so niedergeschlagen aus und ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen, ihnen nicht sagen, dass doch alles in Ordnung war.  
  
War alles in Ordnung?  
  
Ich blickte zu Yama-chan, er sah blaß aus, so blaß und seine Augen waren so leer, tot, der Glanz war verschwunden, kein rebellisches Aufleuchten.  
  
Dann ging er auf meinen Körper zu. Ich konnte die neuen Tränen in ihm sehen, aber er blieb tapfer und ließ sie nicht fallen.  
  
Mein Gott durch welche Hölle hatte ich ihn geschickt?  
  
Ich wollte ihn nur in meine Arme nehmen und lauter beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr flüstern, aber nein ich musste hier durchsichtig wie Glas vor mich hin schweben.  
  
Dann hörte ich Yama sprechen, mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. „Schlaf schön mein Engel, bald bin ich bei dir", dann legte er eine Rose in die Hand meines Körpers. Er atmete tief durch und nahm einen Ring von seinem Finger, ich kannte den Ring, Yama trug ihn wirklich immer.  
  
„Du weißt ja, dass er einmal meiner Mutter gehört hat, sie hat gesagt, ich soll ihn der Person geben, der ich mein Herz schenke. Auch wenn es etwas spät ist, ich komme bald zu dir, mein Engel", er steckte mir den Ring auf den Finger.  
  
  
  
„Bald werden wir zusammen sein, mein Engel, du bist wunderschön."  
  
  
  
„Woher kommen plötzlich diese Worte? Es war eine verschüttete Erinnerung.  
  
Alles war mir wieder vor Augen, ein Schloss, viele Engel und...  
  
Ein Licht erschien an meinem Finger, Yama-chans Ring was jetzt dort. Ich sah die Leute gehen, die Beerdigung war vorbei.  
  
Zuerst unbeabsichtigt folgte ich Yama, wenn ich ihn nur noch ein Mal umarmen könnte, nur noch ein Mal.  
  
Hoffentlich versuchte er keine Dummheiten zu machen, denn wäre ich in der Lage ihn aufzuhalten? Im Moment bestimmt nicht, seine Worte rangen in meinem Kopf:  
  
„Ich komme bald zu dir, mein Engel."  
  
  
  
Nichts hatte mehr einen Sinn, alles war aus so konnte es nicht weitergehen.  
  
Ich war eine Hülle, außen intakt, aber innen leer. Nur so in den Tag zu leben, war auch nicht Sinn und Zweck dieser Zeit.  
  
Hätte Taichi das gewollt?  
  
Nein bestimmt nicht, aber was sollte ich dagegen tun?  
  
Nichts konnte ich machen, gar nichts. Er hatte gesagt „bis bald", aber warum, gab es ein existieren nach dem Tod, wusste er etwas, was mir verborgen blieb?  
  
„Oh Taichi-chan, bald werde ich die Antwort kennen, du musst nicht mehr lange warten."  
  
„Yamato!", Hikari kam auf mich zu, was nun?  
  
„Wie geht es dir?", sie meinte es ja gut, ich gab ihr ein wehleidiges Lächeln.  
  
„Wie sollte es mir schon gehen", mein Herz war in Millionen kleinste Teile zersplittert.  
  
„Oh, Yamato", Hikari fiel mir um den Hals und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, denn ein kalter Luftzug fuhr durch mich, alles was mein Bewusstsein registrierte war Nebel.  
  
  
  
Da war Hikari, meine Hikari.  
  
Ich wollte sie umarmen, wollte sie halten, wie so viele Male zuvor.  
  
Ein Gedanke kam mir, ob es möglich war?  
  
Einen Versuch war es wert. Ich näherte mich und atmete tief ein.  
  
Nun war ich in Yamas Körper. Mein Kopf schrie, es tat weh. Und doch...  
  
Ich konnte sie fühlen, konnte sie halten. Sie war in meinen Armen. Allerdings hieß das, dass Yamas Persönlichkeit nun für eine Weile ausgeschaltet war.  
  
„Onii-chan", sie sah auf und ich konnte in ihren Augen lesen, das sie wusste, wer ich war.  
  
Jeder andere wäre wohl gerannt oder hätte Yama für verrückt gehalten, aber nicht Hikari.  
  
„Taichi, mein Gott, du bist es wirklich", sie war überglücklich, wer konnte es ihr verübeln?  
  
„Hör zu, ich kann nicht lange bleiben ich hab dich sehr lieb, vergiss das nicht. Pass bitte auf dich auf Hikari...",  
  
mit einem Ruck war ich aus Yamas Körper, völlig erschöpft, gerade noch in der Lage zu schweben, nicht mehr, aber überglücklich.  
  
  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch mich und alles wurde wieder klar.  
  
„Hikari, Kari, was ist los?", fragte ich die Kleine völlig verdutz, sie weinte und ich wusste nicht warum, es machte mir ein wenig Angst.  
  
„Nichts Yamato, alles in Ordnung?", sie schien besorgt zu sein und ich wusste immer noch nicht warum.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt los und ja es geht mir gut" ich musste weg hier.  
  
Sie wusste, dass ich log, es ging mir alles andere, als gut.  
  
  
  
„Pass auf ihn auf, Onii-chan, er braucht dich, alles wird gut", Hikari Yagami lächelte wohl wissend.  
  
  
  
*klick*  
  
Endlich zu hause. Ich schilt an meiner Tür herunter.  
  
Was war das nur gerade gewesen? Es fühlte sich seltsam an, als ob jemand deinen Körper in Besitz nahm.  
  
„Yamato, du wirst langsam verrückt, Zeit das zu beenden. Erst mal in die Küche", vielleicht gab es ja dort einen Weg dieses Desaster zu ändern.  
  
Auf jeden Fall war ich hungrig.  
  
  
  
Nun stand ich hier vor der Tür, er hatte mich ausgesperrt. Na ja, er hatte es nicht absichtlich getan, aber wie sollte ich jetzt rein kommen.  
  
„Hey, bist du nun tot? Siehst du nun aus wie ein Engel?", vielleicht konnte ich ja durch Wände gehen, Leute waren ja schließlich kein Problem.  
  
Also Augen zu und durch.  
  
Ein seltsames Gefühl, aber es klappte, ich war drin. Alles still. ÄHH?  
  
Wo war Yama?  
  
Alles still.  
  
Da, ein Geräusch. Wo war Yamas Vater? Sicher auf Arbeit, warum war keiner hier, ich hätte Yama nicht alleine gelassen.  
  
Hey er war nicht allein, ich war hier. Schon wieder ein Geräusch.  
  
In der Küche, ich fühlte mich wie ein Spion in Yamas Haus. Agent Yagami auf geheimer Mission. Es zog mich regelrecht in die Küche, obwohl ich noch nie hier war wusste ich wohin ich gehen musste.  
  
„Mach keinen Mist Yama", dort stand er vor mir, mit dem Rücken zu mir.  
  
Blut, der Schock fuhr mir durch die Glieder, Yama blutete, aber ich war wie versteinert...  
  
  
  
„Sag mir was los ist?  
  
Engel?  
  
Solaria?  
  
Bitte weine nicht, ich will dir doch nur helfen, wer hat dir das angetan, wer hat dich so zugerichtet?", der junge goldblonde Engel kniete sich zu der weiblich aussehenden Gestalt, sie lag am Boden, in sich zusammengekauert.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht schreien, mein Engel, bitte.", der Junge Mann nahm den schluchzenden Engel in seine Arme  
  
  
  
Warum sah ich diese Szene aus dritter Hand, was war geschehen?  
  
„Uh",  
  
das brachte mich wieder in die Realität.  
  
Mehr Blut. Ich wurde sauer, Yama-chan spielte mit seinem Leben und ich war der Grund dafür.  
  
  
  
Irgendwas sagte mir, ich sollte es lassen, aber was?  
  
Einbildung, alles nur Einbildung. Wer sollte mich aufhalten? Eigentlich hatte ich nur das Gemüse schneiden wollen, doch das Messer war zu verlockend.  
  
Blut.  
  
Etwas in mir fand es furchtbar faszinierend, für eine Sekunde war ein Gesicht in meinem Kopf und ein Satz: „Bitte, bitte nicht für mich", die Stimme flehte und war so unendlich traurig.  
  
Niemand hielt mich auf, nur Illusion.  
  
Aber diese Augen, sie waren so tiefgründig, eine so feminine Gestalt, so wunderschön, hatte ich noch nie gesehen.  
  
Ein Windzug? Wer hatte das Fenster geöffnet?  
  
*klirr* Huch?  
  
Nur einen Augenblick war ich nicht aufmerksam gewesen. Das Messer befand sich nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Es war in die Ecke gefallen, hatte ich es geworfen?  
  
Was war das, ein Geräusch, aber außer mir war doch niemand in der Wohnung, Dad kam erst am Abend wieder.  
  
Da, schon wieder, wie ein Schluchzen. Noch eine Erinnerung?  
  
Woher kamen sie so plötzlich, wie ein Zeichen und doch letztendlich nur Rätsel, die ich zu verstehen noch nicht bereit war, würden sie sich lösen?  
  
  
  
„Wenn du weiter so starrsinnig bleibst, werden sie dich nie als einen von ihnen ansehen, du könntest so viele Freunde haben.  
  
Warum bist du so dickköpfig? Auch wenn sie alle an dir zweifeln, ich glaube dir, ich bleibe bei dir und bin für dich dar.  
  
Ich werde dich nie wirklich verlassen und jetzt schau mit deinem Herzen, es wird dir die Wahrheit zeigen, dein Herz belügt dich nicht."  
  
  
  
Wohlige Wärme durchströmte mich, alles in einem blauen Licht, doch dann, ganz plötzlich war es wieder verschwunden. Ein weißes Licht überrollte mich, bis...  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
Ok, noch eins, die Zeichen, sind Vergangenheitsrückblicke, die brauche ich einfach, für den Handlungsfortlauf, also wenn es euch gefällt, dann schreibt mir doch mal,  
  
Yamachi 


	4. Back again

Man soll ja nie sagen nie, also bin auch ich wieder hier, um ein paar Kapitel hoch zu laden, nachdem auch Fanfiction.net wieder online ist und wie unseren Hauptleselieferanten wieder haben.  
  
Part 3 Back again By Yamachi  
  
  
  
Ich musste einfach etwas tun. Yama sah das Messer so seltsam an, ich wusste, woran er dachte, aber diesmal würde er mir nicht folgen, nicht, wenn es den Tod seines sterblichen Körpers zur Folge hatte.  
  
Da, er war abgelenkt, ein Fenster hatte geknarrt.  
  
Und dann dieser entfernte Gesichtsausdruck, wie als ob eine alte Erinnerung wieder an Tageslicht käme.  
  
Jetzt oder nie, ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, raste auf Yama zu, schlug nach dem Messer und......traf es, es rutschte in die Ecke.  
  
Wie? Was?  
  
Ich hatte es berührt, alles war mir bis jetzt durch die Finger geglitten, ich war geradewegs durch alles durchgewandert und nun hatte ich das Messer weg geschlagen?  
  
Ich schluchzte, halb vor Erstaunen, halb vor Freude. Yama sah verwirrt in meine Richtung. Automatisch hielt ich mir die Hand über meinen Mund.  
  
Hatte er mich gehört? War das möglich?  
  
Yama schloß die Augen. Dann nach einigen Momenten erstrahlte sein Körper, leuchtendes Blau, so warm.  
  
Als Yama seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich direkt in diese durchdringenden blauen Steine, Fenster zur Seele, in der ich nun so viele Emotionen lesen konnte.  
  
Verwirrung, Hoffnung, Freude, Liebe und auch Angst. War es nur meine Einbildung oder sah Yama mich an, er schaute auf jeden Fall nicht durch mich hindurch.  
  
  
  
Ich öffnete meine Augen, mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte.  
  
Verwirrung --- Ich war nicht mehr alleine im Raum.  
  
Hoffnung --- Vor mir entstand ein weißes Leuchten, konnte das sein?  
  
Freude ---, das Leuchten nahm Gestalt an.  
  
Liebe --- Taichi-chan, mein Taichi-chan.  
  
Angst --- War alles doch nur ein Traum?  
  
Ich war wie gelähmt, nichts funktionierte mehr. Ich sah zu, wie schokoladenfarbene Augen feucht wurden und Tränen der Hoffnung den Boden berührten, aber warum so ein verzweifeltes Gesicht?  
  
"Oh Yama", diese Stimme, er war es wirklich, wie war im Moment egal, mein Taichi war wieder da. Es war ein Wunder.  
  
"Oh Gott, wie ist das...? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht", Taichi-chans Knie gaben nach, hatte er nicht eben noch 10cm über dem Boden geschwebt? Und diese Flügel, wirklich ein Engel?  
  
Ich war an seiner Seite, so schnell meine Füße mich trugen. "Das ist doch nicht möglich, Taichi, wie...?", ich wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, schreckte zurück. In seinen Augen stand die Furcht, was war bloß mit ihm passiert?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich hatte Angst vor der Berührung, jeden Moment würde dieser Traum zerplatzen, wie eine Seifenblase. Wenn ich ihn nun nicht berühren konnte, das wäre eine Qual, die ich nicht ertragen könnte, also wich ich zurück.  
  
Yama schien verwirrt. Ich sah ihn an, so tiefe Augen, in denen ich mich mühelos verlieren konnte, sie gaben mir Vertauen, Vertrauen in mich, Vertrauen in Yama, Vertrauen darin, dass alles gut werden würde.  
  
Worte waren überflüssig.  
  
Ich streckte meine Hand aus, Yama tat das selbe, die Fingerspitzen wanderten auf einander zu, bis sie sich schließlich....berührten.  
  
"Ich kann dich berühren und du kannst mich sehen. Yama, ich habe mir das so gewünscht, mein Yama, bitte halt mich und lass mich nie wieder los."  
  
  
  
  
  
......lass mich nie wieder los", nun hatte ich einen Berg von braunem Haar im Gesicht,  
  
Taichi klammerte an mir, als ginge es um Leben und Tod. Schluchzend und zitternd, wie ein Kind, das seine Mutter im Einkaufszentrum verloren hatte.  
  
"Oh, Taichi-chan, ich bin so glücklich, dass du wieder da bist mein Engel, weißt du das die Flügel dir stehen?", schokoladenbraune Augen lächelten mich verweint an. "Und außerdem bist du viel hübscher, wenn du lachst, alles wird gut, ich lasse dich nie mehr los, es ist wie du sagtest, unsere Liebe übersteht selbst den Tod", ich stand auf Taichi-chan in meinen Armen.  
  
Wie leicht er war, wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
  
"Yama?", ich schreckte hoch. "Ja? Was ist Engel" "Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin, ich konnte mich nicht halten, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich war die ganze Zeit bei dir, seit heute morgen. Aber niemand hat mich gesehen, alle sind durch mich durch gelaufen", das Schluchzen wurde wieder stärker.  
  
In meinem Zimmer setzte ich meinen Engel auf meinem Bett ab.  
  
"Du hast also vorhin meinen Körper in deinen Besitz genommen? Das war gar nicht so schlimm, wenn ich dich doch nur bemerkt hätte, ich war so blind, kannst du mir verzeihen?", ich sah ihn wieder an.  
  
"Natürlich Yama, du konntest ja nichts dafür, Hauptsache ist, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Ich will nie wieder in diese komische Finsternis", Taichi schien leicht verstört.  
  
"Erzähl mir davon, du weißt du kannst mir alles erzählen, vertrau mir", es schien, als wollten sich unsere Augen gar nicht mehr loslassen. "Ja, ich vertraue dir. Alles fing an, nachdem ich dir Lebewohl gesagt hatte....  
  
  
  
  
  
"....und als ich aus der Dunkelheit zurückkehrte, war ich auf dem Friedhof, bei meiner Beerdigung, danach bin ich dir gefolgt, den Rest kennst du ja", ich war fertig und nicht nur mit der Geschichte.  
  
Ich war hundemüde, als hätte ich im letzten Jahrhundert vergessen zu schlafen.  
  
Yama schien nachzudenken, also nutzte ich die Redepause um einzuschlafen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Taichi?", keine Antwort und als ich in seine Richtung schaute wusste ich auch warum.  
  
Er war eingeschlafen.  
  
Dieser entspannte Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Vorsichtig legte ich mich neben ihn und zog eine Decke über uns.  
  
Er sah aus wie aus Glas, als könnte jede noch so kleine Bewegung ihn zerbrechen, schützend legte ich meine Arme um ihn.  
  
Nichts auf der Welt würde meinem Engel je wieder etwas antun, ...  
  
....so lange ich es verhindern konnte.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meister, wir haben etwas entdeckt, dass euch sicher interessieren wird."  
  
"Was ist es?"  
  
"In einer parallelen Dimension, der Digiwelt sind Engel - Energien aufgetaucht. Und das Tor zum Meer der Erinnerungen wurde geöffnet."  
  
"Großartig, jetzt hab ich sie bald", der Schatten verschwand aus dem Licht.  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Also ich denke, es kann nur besser werden, oder doch lieber schlechte? Vielleicht solltet ihr es mir schreiben, da ich mit der einen Review die ich bekommen habe nicht wirklich zufrieden bin und es sich nicht lohnt weiter zu schreiben, wenn es keiner liest, also bis hoffentlich bald, und danke an Kikkyou für die Review. 


	5. Happyness?

Part 4 Happyness? By Yamachi  
  
  
  
Morgen.  
  
Wo war ich? Ach ja, der Traum von Gestern.  
  
Traum, halt warte, wenn das alles ein Traum war, warum war ich dann nicht alleine in meinem Bett?  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich in die Richtung aus der die Arme kamen, die sich um meinen Körper schlangen. Neben mir lag das wohl schönste Wesen der Welt.  
  
Und schaute mich an.  
  
"Morgen Yama, gut geschlafen??", dieses Lächeln, noch bezaubernder als die Tränen am Abend zuvor.  
  
"Hallo, Engel an Yama bewegen sie sich noch auf der Erde oder bist du schon abgehoben?", erwartungsvoller Blick.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das? Es ist ein Richtiges Wunder, das ich dich wieder im Arm halten darf", ich hatte ihn überrascht.  
  
Ein Kuss bis....*ding dong* .....die Tür, oh man warum jetzt?  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Kuss war wunderschön, so leidenschaftlich, voll von Yamas Liebe. Bitte las diesen wunderbaren Traum nie enden.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Oh man, warum jetzt? Wer das wohl war?  
  
Yama sprang förmlich aus dem Bett, netter Anblick nur in Shorts. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich ihn die Vordertür öffnen.  
  
"Oh, Dad, was machst du denn hier um diese Zeit und warum klingelst du?", Yama schrie das nur so durch die Wohnung.  
  
Ich ging in den Flur.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich dich nicht wecken Yamato, du sahst so friedlich aus beim Schlafen, aber ich habe den Autoschlüssel vergessen", Masaharu guckte ein wenig schuldbewusst.  
  
Yamas Gesicht war nun weiß, ich konnte mir vorstellen woran er dachte. Ich musste kichern. War es möglich noch weißer zu werden? Wenn ja, dann war Yama es jetzt. Er sah mich mit seinem patentierten Weißt-du-was-du-mir-gerade-für-einen-Ärger- einbrockst Gesicht an. Dann wieder zu seinem Vater, als wollte er gerade anfangen zu erklären, was hier los war.  
  
"Also, äh...", er stotterte.  
  
"Ist schon gut, ich nehme an du weißt auch nicht, wo ich den Schlüssel hingelegt habe, dann muss ich ihn halt selber suchen",  
  
endlich ging Yama ein Licht auf, nur er konnte mich sehen.  
  
Mir war es aufgefallen, als Masaharu ins Zimmer gekommen war um nach Yama zu sehen, es war nicht einfach so schnell aus der Decke zu kommen, dass er den zweiten Berg unter der Decke nicht sah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mein Vater konnte ihn nicht sehen, nicht einmal hören und Taichi-chan schien es gewusst zu haben.  
  
Aber was bedeutete das?  
  
"Ich habe ihn", mein Vater war schon fast wieder zur Tür heraus, ich lächelte ihn an.  
  
Er schien etwas verwirrt. "Behalte die gute Laune Yamato, sie steht dir besser als dieses ewig depressive Gesicht. Bis heute Abend", und weg war er.  
  
  
  
  
  
Also jetzt stand ich vor der Haustür.  
  
Kurz zuvor hatte ich Yamatos Vater getroffen. Seltsam er sagte was von Yamato und erwähnte im selben Satz gute Laune, was war da passiert?  
  
Na gut ich hatte nun also den Auftrag, die gute Laune zu halten.  
  
"Hey, willst du was zum Frühstück, oder isst du jetzt nicht mehr?", wie jetzt, Yamatos Stimme? Hä?  
  
"Ich sterbe hier gleich vor Hunger, außerdem wer würde nein sagen zu den Kochkünsten des großen Yamato Ishida?", jetzt war ich doch ein wenig überrascht, hatte ich Hörstörungen?  
  
Meine Hand wanderte zur Klingel. *ding dong*  
  
"Ja, wer da? Oh, Hikari, komm rein." "Wow, ich hatte die Tür noch nicht im Gesicht.  
  
Was für eine Liebesattacke hatte Yamato denn getroffen? "Wie geht's so Yamato?", ob er wohl ehrlich antworten würde?  
  
Einen Moment lang hatte er einen etwas ratlosen Blick im Gesicht. "Äh, also mir geht es ganz gut und dir Hikari, du bist ein bisschen blaß?", noch mehr Erstaunen, seit wann kümmerte sich Yamato wieder um die Sorgen anderer Menschen? "Ich dachte ich hätte dich mit jemandem reden gehört."  
  
  
  
  
  
...mit jemandem reden gehört." Oops, da war ich wohl etwas laut gewesen.  
  
Eine Ausrede musste her und zwar schnell.  
  
"Da war gar nichts, ich dachte bloß Dad wäre noch im Haus", lahme Ausrede Yamato, wirklich.  
  
"Sag mal, wer war das Yama?", Taichi-chan guckte aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus. "Hast du Besuch Yama, sag schon", offensichtlich stand ich in seiner Sicht, denn er schien Hikari nicht zu sehen.  
  
Diese sah sich verwirrt um. Dann wurde sie kreidebleich. "Taichi?"  
  
Nun sah ich sie leicht, *leicht!* verwirrt an. "Du kannst ihn hören?", tolle Frage Yamato, was wird das hier, raten wir mal wer noch alles tote Leute hören kann?  
  
"Ja, er hat doch gerade gefragt, wer an der Tür war."  
  
"Jetzt erzähl mir bloß nicht sie kann mich hören, hallo Yama? Hallo ist da jemand zu hause", Taichis Hand fuchtelte in meinem Gesicht herum.  
  
"Hör auf Taichi, nimm deine Hand aus meinem Gesicht", und da hatte ich ihn gepackt.  
  
"Du kannst ihn sehen, nicht wahr?  
  
Ich kann ihn nämlich nur hören", das brachte mich etwas aus der Fassung. Also zusammengefasst einige Leute konnten Taichi weder sehen, noch hören, andere konnten ihn nur hören, oh man wo war ich denn jetzt gelandet?  
  
"Sag mal hat sie gerade gesagt, sie kann mich hören", Taichis Stimme klang erfreut. Hikari sah mich an.  
  
"Ich wusste das Onii-chan auf dich aufpassen würde Yamato, aber ich glaube momentan bin ich hier überflüssig, also bis bald", Hikari drehte sich um und verschwand.  
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.  
  
"Und was war das jetzt?", Taichi guckte mich reichlich ratlos an. "Weiß nicht? Frühstück?"  
  
"Au ja, klasse, wer als letztes in der Küche ist, darf aufräumen. Komm schon Yama!", natürlich hatte ich keine Chance,  
  
erstens war Taichi Fußballspieler (gewesen) und zweitens trennten mich zwei weiße Gebilde davon durch die Luft zu pesen wie eine durchgeknallte Dampflok.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wenn ich so über die letzten beiden Tage nachdenke, waren sie die schönsten meines Lebens,  
  
äh Todes?  
  
Auch egal, auf jeden Fall waren sie wunderschön, denn ich war bei Yama, das reichte vollkommen, er trug mich auf Händen. Yama war gerade in der Küche, sein Lieblingszimmer.  
  
Ich saß auf dem Boden und betrachtete meine Flügel, groß, weiß, sitzende Position, alles so vertraut, aber woher?  
  
  
  
"Warum bist du hergekommen, ich wollte ohne großes Aufsehen gehen, musstest du alles noch schlimmer machen?"  
  
"Du darfst nicht gehen, was soll aus mir werden, wenn du weg bist?  
  
"Lunaris..."  
  
"Ich brauche dich Solaria, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, dann sag es mir, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst, das du mir nicht mehr vertraust. Dauernd diese Verletzungen warum sagst du nichts."  
  
"Ich habe geschworen, bitte versteh doch...ich kann nicht", Solaria weinte.  
  
"Bitte nicht weinen, wer hat dich bloß so sehr verletzt Solaria, mein Engel, niemand wird dir je wieder etwas tun, ich werde mit dir auf die Erde kommen, alles wird gut, ich bleibe bei dir."  
  
"Aber wenn wir uns nicht erinnern können, wie sollen wir uns dann finden?", jetzt war Solaria hysterisch.  
  
"Hey, hey gerade wolltest du noch ohne mich gehen, hör mir zu, du brauchst nur mit dem Herzen zu sehen,  
  
weißt du noch?  
  
Unsere Liebe ist stärker als so ein Ereignis, stärker als der Tod, also bis bald Solaria, mein Engel.  
  
Leute ihr könnt es zu ende führen",  
  
Lunaris sah die Engelschar um ihn und Solaria erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Alles klar", Innocencia.  
  
"Viel Glück", Speraris.  
  
"Ihr werdet es schon schaffen", Scientris.  
  
" Verlasst euch drauf", Certuris.  
  
"Wir werden euch bewachen", Amoria.  
  
"Wir folgen euch und beschützen euch", Lumenaria.  
  
Lunaris und Solaria wurden zu Lichtern, die auf die Welt der Menschen regneten, ebenso 6 weitere Lichter.  
  
So regneten 8 Lichter der Hoffnung auf die Erde und gaben der Welt eine neue Chance, doch würden sie je wieder erwachen?  
  
  
  
"Taichi! Taichi-chan, sag doch was, was hast du?",  
  
Yamas Stimme?  
  
So besorgt, warum sah ich nichts? Wann hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen?  
  
Langsam öffnete ich sie wieder. "Yama?", wo war ich, mein Schädel brummte.  
  
"Man, du hast mich erschreckt, ist alles in Ordnung?", immer noch besorgt.  
  
"Wenn du mir eine Kopfschmerztablette gibst, bin ich wie neu", breites Grinsen, es war falsches Grinsen.  
  
Ich wollte aufstehen, aber kippte auf halber Strecke zur Seite hin weg.  
  
Warum hatte mich diese Erinnerung so geschafft, es war nichts Neues gewesen.  
  
Warum jetzt, womit hatte ich es verdient ,dass alles jetzt so lebhaft zurück kam, ich hatte Angst, Angst vor dem was geschehen könnte.  
  
Tiefblaue Augen sahen mich sehr besorgt an, Yama hatte mich aufgefangen, ich hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt.  
  
Wenn Yama nur wüsste... Wenn er nur sehen könnte was ich gesehen hatte.  
  
  
  
Alles wird gut  
  
  
  
Tränen, schon wieder, sie schienen nie zu versiegen.  
  
"Was ist los, tut dir etwas weh Engel?", als Antwort schmiegte ich mich näher an Yama heran. Und er umschloss mich mit seine Armen, in diesen Armen fühlte ich mich sicher und geborgen.  
  
" Kannst du aufstehen? Taichi?", wieder nur Gestik von meiner Seite ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, es war als wollte mir mein Körper nicht mehr gehorchen, ich fühlte mich nun wirklich nicht nach Aufstehen.  
  
Ein Seufzer von Yama.  
  
"Es...es tut mir leid, ich...ich falle dir nur zur Last."  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Das gab es jetzt ohne viele Kommentare, außer, das Reviews immer noch herzlich wilkommen sind, und ich für heute ins Bett muss, damit ich meinen kreativen Schlaf bekomme.  
  
Tchau, Yamachi 


	6. Dreams

Part5 Dreams  
  
By Yamachi  
  
Ok, kleines Vorwort, ich bin momentan niedergeschlagen, da keine meiner Geschichten noch reviews Bekommt, ich hoffe euch gefällt das folgende, viel spaß  
  
  
  
  
  
Was war das gewesen?  
  
Ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl bekommen und war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen.  
  
Taichi-chan saß auf dem Boden, Augen geschlossen, mucksmäuschenstill.  
  
Irgendwie machte mir das Angst, tief in meinem Inneren, diese Position in der er saß, so vertraut.  
  
Ich lief rüber, noch immer kein Mucks. "Taichi! Taichi-chan, sag doch was, was hast du?", die Sorge durchdrang meine Stimme. Was war los?  
  
"Yama?",  
  
so weit weg, Taichi-chan, wo warst du bloß gerade?  
  
Er scherzte, war es ernst gemeint, oder nur Fassade?  
  
Er wollte aufstehen, wankte und kippte zu Seite weg. Ich fing ihn auf, bevor er Bekanntschaft mit dem nicht so weichen Boden machen konnte.  
  
Was mir viel näher ging, war die Tatsache, das er es nicht zu bemerken schien. tiefbraune Augen sahen mich ein wenig verstört an.  
  
Ich musste die Panik unterdrücken, die in mir hochstieg. "Was ist los, tut dir etwas weh Engel?", die einzige Antwort, die ich bekam war Taichi-chans Gesicht in meiner Brust. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, aber konnte ich ihn damit so einfach durchkommen lassen?  
  
Erstmal musste er sich ausruhen, er war eindeutig nervlich und körperlich am Ende, das sah sogar ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock.  
  
"Kannst du aufstehen? Taichi?",  
  
wieder keine Antwort, nur ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln.  
  
Ich seufzte, warum redete er nicht mit mir, das machte mich fast krank vor Sorge. Dann eine Stimme, fast Geflüster.  
  
"Es...es tut mir leid, ich...ich falle dir nur zur Last."  
  
Mein Herz zerbrach bei diesem Tonfall. "Shh, nicht doch, du fällst mir nicht zur Last, du hast mich nur erschreckt, was ist los, rede doch mit mir, was ist passiert?", wieder blickten braune Augen weit in die Ferne, zu weit für meinen Geschmack.  
  
"Es...es war eine Erinnerung, an ein Leben vor dem als Taichi, aber mehr...mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen Yama...mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen", er drückte sich fester an mich, als würde er bei mir Halt suchen.  
  
"Taichi-chan, du weißt, das ich immer für dich da bin. Wenn du bereit bist es mir zu sagen, dann werde ich zuhören. Ich bleibe bei dir, egal was auch passiert."  
  
Vorsichtig hob ich ihn hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. "Du solltest dich ausruhen, bei mir bist du sicher, schlaf ein wenig", mit diesen Worten setzte ich meinen Schatz auf dem Bett ab und deckte ihn zu.  
  
Müde Augen sahen mich an.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Das Telefon klingelte, ich drehte mich um, etwas hielt mich fest.  
  
"Bitte Yama geh nicht fort, lass mich nicht alleine", seinen Stimme klang so verzweifelt.  
  
"Keine Angst es ist nur das Telefon, ich bin gleich wieder da", ich gab ihm einen Kuss, danach ging ich zum Telefon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich hörte Yama mehr gehen, als das ich ihn sah, alles war so verschwommen.  
  
Ich wollte ihm wirklich alles erzählen, besonders, weil es ja nicht nur mich etwas anging, aber ich konnte nicht, was, wenn er mich danach hassen würde?  
  
Das würde ich nicht ertragen, nicht überleben, das wusste ich. Ich war wirklich ein Baby, aber...  
  
"Was, ihr wollt da wirklich wieder hin?!",  
  
Yama schrie ins Telefon, mit wem unterhielt er sich?  
  
"Ja ich weiß Entschuldigung, Koushiro, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, ja ich weiß, das es wichtig ist, es ist nur, ich weiß nicht, ob ich...ja, ist gut, ja bis morgen, Gute Nacht", *klick*  
  
Yama legte das Telefon auf.  
  
Ich hörte die Tür knarren. "Schläfst du schon Engel?"  
  
"Nein", kam meine Stimme wie ein Flüstern aus meinem Mund. Yama kam zu mir rüber.  
  
"Sie wollen wieder in die Digiwelt, nicht wahr?",  
  
ich fragte ihn vorsichtig. "Ja, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig, darüber denke ich morgen nach, alles, was jetzt zählt bist du",  
  
Yama nahm mich in den Arm. Nun konnte ich unbesorgt einschlafen, Yama würde mich beschützen.  
  
"Gute Nacht Yama, Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru, Taichi-chan", ein leichter Kuss auf die Stirn, mehr bekam ich nicht mehr mit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Na, wie ist es gelaufen?" "Ich glaube ganz gut Sora, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er morgen kommt."  
  
"Wir brauchen Yamato nun einmal", Joe seufzte.  
  
"Keine Sorge, wir schaffen das schon", Takeru immer voller Hoffnung. "Wir sollten uns einen Plan überlegen", kam es nun von Mimi.  
  
"Also los, schlagen wir dieses Übel in die Flucht."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Träume, und keine guten, immer wieder die selben Gesichter, Gesichter die mir bekannt vor kamen und mein eigenes, aber das war ich nicht.  
  
Als Engel?  
  
Wieso, was hatte ich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?  
  
Ich schreckte hoch, schweißgebadet.  
  
Diese Träume, sie mussten etwas zu bedeuten haben.  
  
Was war das?  
  
Noch eine Unruhequelle in meinem Bett? Taichi! Er schien einen Alptraum zu haben. Wälzte sich in der Decke, kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn, Schmerz im Gesicht.  
  
"Taichi, wach auf", ich schüttelte ihn sanft, es half nicht.  
  
*wusch*  
  
Ich hatte seine Hand im Gesicht, eher die Fingernägel. "Taichi, komm schon, wach auf!", diesmal schüttelte ich stärker.  
  
Entsetzte braune Augen sahen mich an, nein durch mich hindurch. "Taichi, ich bin es Yama, komm schon, es war nur ein Traum, Taichi-chan", ich drückte ihn an mich, seine Arme hatten sich um meinen Körper geschlungen.  
  
Irgendwie hatte ich ein Dejavu.  
  
  
  
"Komm schon Engel, es war doch alles nur ein Traum, beruhige dich."  
  
"Aber sie kommen immer wieder, sie hören nicht auf."  
  
"Shh, ich kann dir nicht helfen, solange du mir nicht erzählst, was du träumst." Ein Engel blickte betroffen zu Boden.  
  
  
  
Taichi hatte sich beruhigt. "Erzähl mir, was du geträumt hast Engel, ich kann dir nicht helfen, solange du mir nicht erzählst, was du träumst."  
  
Braunes Haar schnellte in die Höhe, durchbohrender Blick. "Nur, wenn du versprichst, mich dafür nicht zu hassen", kam es fast schluchzend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warum hatte ich das gesagt? Ich durfte es ihm doch nicht erzählen, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, an die Zeit vor diesem Leben, also war es ungefährlich und mir würde es erspart bleiben alles zu erzählen, wenn er sich wieder erinnern konnte.  
  
Es war ein Risiko, eines das ich in Kauf nehmen musste.  
  
"Warum sollte ich dich wegen eines Traumes hassen, Taichi-chan?",  
  
oh dieser Blick, darum liebe ich ihn so, er weckt jedesmal Zuversicht in mir.  
  
"Weil es kein Traum ist, es ist ein Erlebnis, das wirklich passiert ist, nicht in diesem Leben, aber... ....und hassen? Ich denke, weil das Erlebnis ein Beweis dafür ist, wie schwach ich bin und das ich versprechen nicht halten kann", jetzt sah er mich verwirrt an.  
  
"Komm her und erzähl es mir, Taichi-chan, ich liebe dich genauso, wie du bist, nichts ändert etwas daran."  
  
"Also, das war so....  
  
  
  
"Beweg dich endlich hier her, oder willst du verdammter Engel deinen Meister etwa warten lassen?" "Nein, natürlich nicht",  
  
gab eine kleinlaute Stimme zurück. Ein großer Engel nahm sich der kleineren Gestalt an.  
  
"Heute wird es lustiger als sonst, wir werden viel Spaß haben, mein Engel."  
  
"Ich bin nicht dein Engel!", das kleinere Wesen versuchte sich zu wehren, zwecklos.  
  
"Ab heute Nacht bist du mein Engel." "Nein, NEEEEIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jetzt schluchzte ich wieder, alles kam zurück.  
  
  
  
Tbc.  
  
Ok, eigentlich könnte ich mir das her ja auch schenken, da es anscheinend eh keinem gefällt, aber ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, das es jemand liest auch wenn ich kaum Reviews bekomme, an alle die mir geschrieben haben, danke  
  
Yamachi 


	7. Relevations

Part 6 Relevation  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
Wie konnte jemand nur so grausam sein zu meinem Engel? "Ich wollte nicht, ich habe mich gewehrt, aber....er...war so stark. Und das schlimmste ist, das ich schon jemandem die Treue geschworen hatte, ich schäme mich so", armer Engel.  
  
"Die Ohrringe, nicht war, deshalb hat der Rechte einen Stein weniger, stimmt's?"  
  
Taichi sah mich erstaunt an. "Woher?..."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, es kam mir so in den Sinn, aber hör mir zu, wem immer du die Treue geschworen hast, er wird dir sicher verzeihen, denn du konntest absolut nichts dafür." Ich war ein wenig traurig, es gab noch jemand anderen für meinen Engel.  
  
"Nur dir, du verstehst es vielleicht noch nicht, aber du warst es, ich habe schon damals dir die Treue geschworen", er hatte Recht, ich verstand es nicht, aber es machte mich glücklich zu wissen, das wir schon länger ein Paar waren, als in diesem Leben.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sollten wir nicht zu den Anderen gehen?", ich war nun fröhlicher.  
  
"Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen, ich bin um 10 Uhr mit ihnen im Park verabredet, Mist schon 9.30Uhr, ich komme zu spät."  
  
Nun ging da Gehetze los, wie ein Wirbelwind streifte Yama durch die Wohnung.  
  
Viel brauchte ich an mir nicht verändern nur etwas kaltes Wasser für das Gesicht, dann war ich fertig und schwubs waren wir auf den Weg in den Park.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ich dachte du warst dir sicher, dass er kommt Koushiro.", Joe guckte den Rotschopf böse an.  
  
"Ich weiß doch auch nicht, hey, da drüben.", Koushiro zeigte auf Yamato.  
  
"Tschuldigung, dass ich zu spät bin, ich war beschäftigt.", eigentlich eine lahme Ausrede, er hatte bestimmt damit spekuliert, nicht zu kommen, aber jetzt war er hier, das war alles was zählte.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", ich sah ihn mir gründlich an.  
  
"Mir geht es gut, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", Yamato sah mich an sah sich dann schnell um und schickte einen bösen Blick in Richtung Himmel.  
  
Hikari kicherte.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was daran komisch sein sollte, ich meine Yamato, wie kann ich dir glauben, dass es dir gut geht, wenn du vor 3 Tagen noch das totale Wrack warst?", jetzt sah er betrübt zu Boden.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es ja nicht richtig hier einen auf glücklich zu machen, aber Taichi-chan würde es bestimmt nicht schön finden, wenn alle wegen ihm Trübsal blasen, also habe ich beschlossen, dass das Leben weitergehen muss..."  
  
Yamato, dein Gesicht, wo hast du denn den Kratzer her?", Mimi hatte ihn gesehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mir geht es gut, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", Gekichere, ich sah mich um.  
  
"Yama du sprichst mit Joe, Mr. Psychologie persönlich, natürlich ist er der Ansicht, es ginge dir nicht gut, schließlich sieht er keine Taichis mit Flügeln",  
  
ein böser Blick für Taichi, und Hikari kicherte, sie konnte ihn ja hören.  
  
Beim weiteren Gespräch mit Joe hatte ich Taichi-chan um meine Schultern. Als Mimi nach dem Grund für den Kratzer fragte sah ich sie ungläubig an, dann Taichi, er sah beschämt zu Boden.  
  
Ein aufmunternder Blick für Taichi. "Ich hab schlecht geträumt, ich hab ihn mir wohl selbst verpasst", das schien den Rest zu beruhigen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war ein herrliches Gefühl wieder bei ihnen zu sein, auch wenn sie mich nicht sehen konnten. Ich schwebte also über ihnen.  
  
Koushiro sah alle an, die Informationsstunde konnte beginnen. "Fangen wir also an. Das Tor zur Digiwelt hat vor ein paar Tagen wieder angefangen zu reagieren, genauer gesagt seit Taichis... seit vor drei Tagen. Ich habe schon Gennai kontaktiert, die Digimon verhalten sich ebenfalls seltsam, sie flüchten alle nach Primary Village.  
  
Sie haben Angst vor etwas Mächtigem, aber es ist kein Digimon. Es verwüstet Gebiete in denen es war. Es ist auf der Suche nach jemanden, aber kaum ein Digimon hat je von diesen Kreaturen gehört die dieser Deuabolo sucht, so heißt er nämlich."  
  
"Was??!!",  
  
meine Hände schnellten über meinen Mund.  
  
"Deuabolo, das kann nicht sein", ich flüsterte jetzt fast.  
  
Yama-chan sah mich an, sah auf meine Flügel und wieder zurück in meine Augen, ich nickte, jetzt sah er besorgt aus.  
  
"Koushiro, wissen wir wie diese Wesen aussehen, die er sucht", alles sah Yama entgeistert an.  
  
"Ja, soweit wir wissen sehen sie aus wie Engel, es soll mehrere von ihnen geben, aber er scheint nur Zwei zu suchen, sie heißen Solaria und Lunaris."  
  
"Dann haben wir jetzt ein Problem."  
  
"Was für ein Problem?", die Frage kam von Mimi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wie sollte ich ihr das jetzt erklären?  
  
Und warum kamen mir diese Namen so bekannt vor, ja genau sie stammten aus meinen rätselhaften Erinnerungen.  
  
Ich sah wieder auf Taichi-chan.  
  
Da kam mir ein Blitzgedanke.  
  
"Du bist Solaria, nicht war?", alle sahen mich entgeistert an, Taichi nickte.  
  
Ein kleinlautes "Ja" war wie ein flüstern zu hören und Hikari atmete hörbar ein.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh mein Gott, mein Onii-chan war eines dieser Wesen, ein Engel, ich hörte nur das geflüsterte "Ja", dann bekam ich große Augen.  
  
Ich sah mich langsam um, in der Hoffnung ihn vielleicht doch zu erspähen, dabei traf ich auf die Gesichter der Anderen, sie sahen uns verständnislos an, aber wie sollte man es ihnen erklären?  
  
Takeru kam zu mir rüber. "Alles in Ordnung Hikari?", durchdringender Blick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waren Onii-chan und Hikari jetzt verrückt geworden?  
  
Hatte ihnen Taichis Tod doch zu sehr zugesetzt?  
  
Sie sahen ständig in die Luft und schienen mit jemandem zu reden, aber hier war niemand außer uns, also was sollte das?  
  
"Komm her Engel, was auch passiert, ich beschütze dich."  
  
OK es stand fest, Onii-chan hatte eine Meise, er tat so, als halte er etwas im Arm und machte dazu beruhigende Geräusche.  
  
Hikari ging zu ihm.  
  
"Bitte nicht weinen Onii-chan, bitte nicht", OK jetzt war bei mir alles auf Bahnhof eingestellt, ich verstand nichts mehr.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mir war es im Moment so was von egal was die Anderen dachten, mein Engel hatte angefangen zu weinen, er schien große Angst vor diesem Deuabolo zu haben, warum?  
  
Keine Ahnung.  
  
Ich nahm Taichi-chan vorsichtig in die Arme.  
  
"Yama, die anderen..."  
  
"Die sind mir im Moment egal, wovor hast du solche Angst? Bitte, sag es mir, ich helfe dir, wo auch immer ich kann", vorsichtig hob Taichi seinen Kopf von meiner Brust und sah mich an.  
  
"Er... er war es...", ich verstand sofort.  
  
"Dieser dreckige Mistkerl hat dir das angetan?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin damals zusammen mit Lunaris vor ihm auf die Erde geflohen, ...zusammen mit dir", dieser kleine Anhang gab mir zu denken, aber viel Zeit bekam ich nicht.  
  
"Du Yama, es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, wie die Anderen mich sehen können", Taichi sah mich wieder an.  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Sie müssen sich auf ihre Wappen konzentrieren und an mich denken, ich bin nicht sicher, aber es könnte funktionieren."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich hoffte inständig, das es funktionieren würde, sonst würden Yama und Hikari noch für verrückt abgestempelt werden und das wollte ich nun wirklich nicht.  
  
"Bitte tut mir alle einen Gefallen", Hikari ergriff die Initiative.  
  
Alle sahen sie an. "Konzentriert euch auf eure Wappen und denkt dabei an Taichi, bitte."  
  
Wieder verständnislose Blicke, aber sie taten es, die Wappen leuchteten.  
  
Ich verspürte ein Kribbeln in meinem Körper und richtete mich auf. Dann hörte ich Laute des Erstaunens, von meinen Freunden, sie konnten mich sehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich war geschockt, anders kann man das einfach nicht nennen, vor mir tauchte Taichi auf, er stand neben Yamato und sah leicht verheult aus, aber ich meine Taichi war tot, oder?  
  
Dann sah ich noch etwas und verstand plötzlich Yamatos besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Zwei schneeweiße Flügel ragten aus Taichis Rücken hervor, er war ein Engel.  
  
"Hi, Leute, freut mich euch wieder zu sehen", dabei kippte dann die Hälfte unserer Gruppe beinahe in Ohnmacht.  
  
"Onii-chan", Hikari rannte auf Taichi zu und umarmte ihn, mich wunderte ehrlich gesagt, dass sie nicht durch ihn hindurch fiel.  
  
tbc  
  
Mal sehen, ob ich noch lust habe weiter zu schreiben, bis dann  
  
Yamachi 


	8. Awakening

Auch hier danke an Videl, ich freue mich, wenn dir die Geschichten gefallen und ich schreibe sie dann auch schnell zuende, viel spaß  
  
Part 7 Awakening  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
"Du...D..du b..bist ein E..engel", diese hoch intelligenten Worte verließen meinen Mund, als ich Taichi sah und so etwas aus meinem Munde.  
  
"Ja, bin ich Koushiro, wenn du es genau wissen willst bin ich...", Taichi leuchtete kurz in hellem weiß, dann hatte sich seine Kleidung verändert und die Haare waren etwas anders.  
  
"Ich bin Solaria, und ich glaube Yama meinte, dass ihr deswegen Probleme bekommt", er sah mich an. Dieser Augenblick sollte ins Buch der denkwürdigen Momente eingehen.  
  
Koushiro das Computergenie war sprachlos, dazu hatte ich einfach nichts zu sagen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war Taichi, der vor mir stand und doch irgendwie nicht, denn dies war Solaria, ein Name, der mir wohlbekannt war, auch, wenn ich mich noch nicht richtig erinnern konnte, irgendwo in meinem Gedächtnis lag es begraben.  
  
Ich umarmte meinen Engel erst Mal.  
  
Dann passierte etwas seltsames, der Himmel bekam eine seltsame Farbe, ein Gesicht erschien in ihm und sämtliche Farbe verschwand aus Taichis Gesicht.  
  
"Du dachtest wohl, du entkommst mir, was? Keine Sorge, ich habe dich gefunden",  
  
und plötzlich waren wir nicht mehr im Park sondern in einer großen weißen Halle, vor uns ein Tron und auf diesem Tron saß...Deuabolo.  
  
"Na sieh mal an Solaria, wir haben uns ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich stand wie angewurzelt vor Deuabolo und brachte keinen Mucks heraus.  
  
"Du dachtest wohl, du wärst mich los geworden, was? Tja, Pech gehabt hier bin ich wieder", Deuabolo grinste mich an.  
  
"Lass Solaria in Frieden, du mieses Stück Dreck", Yama stand nun vor mir.  
  
"Aha, und wer ist dein kleiner Freund hier, wohl gute Bekanntschaften auf der Erde gemacht, das kann ja interessant werden, aus dem Weg, Wurm", mit diesem Satz wurde Yama in die Ecke geschleudert.  
  
"Yama!!", ich drehte mich ruckartig um.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, Solaria, ich dachte du würdest mich inzwischen besser kennen, du bleibst hier, oder dein Freund geht drauf." Ich sah mit hilfesuchendem Blick zu den Anderen, keine Reaktion, sie standen unter Schock.  
  
Betreten sah ich zu Boden.  
  
Und schluckte: "OK, ich mache, was du sagst, solange du Yama in Ruhe lässt", jetzt wurde ich von einer Macht gepackt, die ich wohl kannte, mir wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken.  
  
Lange dürre Finger strichen über meine Haut, kalte Lippen berührte die meinen, ich brachte keinen Ton heraus, nur Tränen der Verzweiflung, bitte, irgendwer, helft mir doch, innerlich schrie ich, warum musste es so enden.  
  
*wusch*  
  
eine Energiekugel raste an mir vorbei, mitten in Deuabolos Gesicht, er ließ ab von mir.  
  
"Wer? Wer wagt es?" "Ich wage es, ich habe gesagt, du sollst die Finger von Solaria lassen." Yama hatte sich verändert.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*knack*  
  
es war das Geräusch meiner Knochen, als ich gegen die Wand geworfen wurde.  
  
Mein Schädel dröhnte ich sah ein wenig verschwommen, aber das reichte, was dieser Widerling mit Taichi machte, war widerlich.  
  
Halt warte, das vor mir war nicht mehr mein Taichi, es war Solaria, Solaria, mein Engel, meine Solaria.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich wieder, an alles, an das Engelsreich, an dieses Schloss, an Deuabolo, die Anderen.  
  
Und an Solaria, wir waren ein Paar, wir flüchteten zur Erde obwohl ich nie wusste warum. Eine Wut stieg in mir auf, jetzt sah ich warum, Deuabolo hatte meinen Engel gewaltsam an sich gerissen, er hatte Solaria misshandelt, er hatte ihr diese Alpträume verpasst und er hatte ihr die Unschuld geraubt.  
  
Ich war sauer und das war noch leicht untertrieben. Und jetzt tat er es schon wieder, er quälte Solaria, eine Energiekugel entglitt meinen Händen und ich merkte wie ich mich veränderte.  
  
Lunaris war zurück.  
  
tbc  
  
Gut ab nun wird es ernst und bitte keine haue, wegen der Namen, ich habe versucht welche zu finden, die passen und mir gefallen sie auch, obwohl bis jetzt geht es ja noch, und keine Sorge zum Schluss werden (fast) alle Verwirrungen geklärt  
  
Yamachi 


	9. Cruelty

Namensalat, lecker, aber so schwer ist es gar nicht herauszufinden, wer denn nun spricht  
  
Part 8 Cruelty  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
Die Szene vor uns wurde immer komplizierter, jetzt hatte auch Onii-chan sich verändert, alles sah gebannt auf ihn.  
  
"Nein, wie schön, du zeigst dich auch Lunaris, das erspart mir eine Menge Sucharbeit. Sieh hin Solaria, sieh wie Lunaris stirbt!", Deuabolo funkelte meinen Bruder böse an und schoss mit Energiestrahlen.  
  
Eine unbeschreibliche Wut stieg in mir auf, wieso kam mir das alles so bekannt vor?  
  
  
  
"Deuabolo, nicht, bitte", sie flehte ihn an und trotzdem ließ er nicht von Solaria ab, er zwang sie. "Wenn du nicht hörst, dann ist Lunaris tot, dann gehörst du mir, ganz allein mir", die Stimme lachte dreckig.  
  
  
  
Ich erinnerte mich, später hatte ich mit Solaria gesprochen und sie hatte mir alles erzählt, na ja, fast, ich durfte nicht erzählen, was ich gesehen hatte, sie ließ mich schwören. Ich war einer von ihnen, ein Engelswesen.  
  
Als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen wurde mein Körper in gelbes Licht gehüllt.  
  
Speraris war zurück.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich ging zu Takeru, er sah seltsam aus, als ob er sich an etwas erinnern würde, also war ich nicht die einzige, der Solaria und Lunaris bekannt vorkamen.  
  
Als Takerus Aura begann gelb zu leuchten, reagierte meine darauf und leuchtete pink, die Erinnerungen kamen wieder, an ein Leben vor diesem, und an die Flucht von Solaria und Lunaris.  
  
Lumenaria war wieder da.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
War es mein Wappen, das auf die Liebe der beiden vor mir reagierte, oder war es etwas Anderes.  
  
Als ich Lunaris ansah wusste ich, dass er meine verlorene Liebe war.  
  
Aber damit hatte ich mich schon längst abgefunden, er war nie mein Lunaris gewesen, sein Herz gehörte Solaria und mein Herz gehörte einem anderen Engel, Certuris, wir waren nun ein Paar.  
  
Moment, ich war ein Engelswesen? Von den Erinnerungen überrumpelt schloss ich die Augen, als ich sie wieder öffnete war ich von rotem Licht umgeben.  
  
Amoria war wieder da.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora leuchtete rot, was ging hier vor es war alles seltsam.  
  
Solarias hilfesuchender Blick bevor Lunaris auftauchte, sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich darauf zu verlassen, dass ihr jemand half.  
  
Ahh!  
  
Zuverlässigkeit, meine stärkste Eigenschaft und trotzdem konnte ich ihr nicht helfen.  
  
Oder doch?  
  
Ein Schwur kam mir in den Sinn. Hatte wir nicht geschworen sie zu schützen sofern es uns möglich war?  
  
Ich konnte ihnen helfen.  
  
Und ich konnte wieder mit Amoria zusammen sein.  
  
Hellblaues Licht umgab mich.  
  
Certuris war zurück.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gab es eine logische Erklärung für das alles hier?  
  
Wenn ja, dann musste ich sie suchen.  
  
Aber gab es nicht wichtigere Sachen, als Logik?  
  
Natürlich, Freunde.  
  
Sie waren wichtiger, als alles auf der Welt und meine Freunde brauchten jetzt meine Hilfe, aber wie?  
  
In den Anderen schien etwas Ähnliches vorzugehen, dann begannen ihre Auren zu leuchten, alles in unterschiedlichen Farben,  
  
die Farben ihrer Wappen.  
  
Sie veränderten sich und wurden zu Engelswesen, wie Yamato und Taichi vor ihnen.  
  
Konnte es sein, dass auch ich dies konnte?  
  
Ja vielleicht gab es noch etwas anderes, als dieses Leben.  
  
Lilanes Licht umgab mich.  
  
Scientris war zurück.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warum tat Deuabolo unschuldigen Wesen wie Solaria so etwas an, es war grausam.  
  
Lunaris versuchte gegen ihn anzukommen, aber alleine hatte er keine Chance.  
  
Nicht die geringste.  
  
Deuabolo benutzte Solaria als sein Schild, so etwas widerwärtiges.  
  
Armer Engel, ich musste sie beschützen, um jeden Preis. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
  
Grünes Licht umgab mich.  
  
Innocencia war wieder da.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich wollte mich aufrappeln, doch da hatte mich Deuabolo schon wieder gepackt.  
  
"Versuch doch gegen mich zu kämpfen Lunaris, ich werde Solaria als meinen Schild benutzen, dann werden wir ja sehen, wie gut du zielen kannst",  
  
grauenhaftes Gelächter, schallte durch meine Ohren.  
  
"Lunaris nimm keine Rücksicht auf mich, er wird euch sonst alle umbringen. Ich kann ihn nicht bekämpfen, ich bin nicht stark genug, man soll keine Kreatur zwischen Himmel und Erde umbringen, vergiss nie, dass alles Sinn und Zweck hat, auch Deuabolo hat früher einmal Gutes getan..."  
  
"Halt endlich den Mund, du bist dazu da, damit ich mich vergnügen kann. Lunaris alleine kann nichts ausrichten.  
  
Und jetzt schweig!", Deuabolos Macht drückte mir die Luft ab, mein Sichtfeld verschwamm, ich nahm gerade noch war, wie Lunaris meinen Namen rief, dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jegliche Farbe verließ mein Gesicht, Deuabolo schnürte meinem Engel die Luftzufuhr ab.  
  
Solaria wurde bewusstlos.  
  
"Solaria!!", ich war verzweifelt.  
  
"Alleine bist du nichts Lunaris, du...", da wurde er unterbrochen, drei Energiekugeln hatten ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.  
  
"Alleine ist er vielleicht zu schwach um dich zu besiegen, aber gegen uns alle kommst du nicht an",  
  
hinter Deuabolo waren sechs Gestalten aufgetaucht, ich traute meinen Augen kaum unsere Freunde waren hier, alle waren da.  
  
"Und jetzt lässt du Solaria los! Pink Virginity!!", Innocencia war sauer, sie schickte einen Energieball auf Deuabolos Hände.  
  
Dieser ließ Solaria vor Schreck fallen. Schnell flog ich zu ihr.  
  
Mein Engel atmete nicht mehr.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ihr verdammten Engel, das werdet ihr mir büßen und zwar bitter büßen", Deuabolo war außer sich, und das war gut, so.  
  
Wenigstens war Solaria nun in Sicherheit, oder auch nicht.  
  
Ein Schlag traf mich, als ich zu ihr herüber sah, sie atmete nicht.  
  
*wusch* eine Energiekugel zischte knapp an mir vorbei.  
  
"Lumenaria, pass auf! Wir müssen ihn besiegen, keine Sorge Lunaris kümmert sich schon um Solaria, wir brauchen hier deine Hilfe",  
  
Speraris sah mich an und lächelte aufmunternd.  
  
Er hatte Recht, ich machte mich Kampfbereit und feuerte:  
  
"White Light!", meine Energie flog auf Deuabolo zu und traf, er schien wenig beeindruckt, ewig konnte er nicht standhalten, wir aber auch nicht.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Verdammt, wir hatten ihn unterschätzt, ich hätte die Lage genauer analysieren sollen, bevor wir angreifen.  
  
Jetzt war es zu spät, ich konnte nur noch kräftig mithelfen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich Lunaris über Solaria knien.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihm helfen gehen?  
  
Nein, wir konnten in diesem Kampf nicht noch jemanden entbehren.  
  
Allerdings machte es sich jetzt schon deutlich bemerkbar, dass Lunaris nicht mitkämpfte, seine Macht war größer als die von zwei von uns gemeinsam.  
  
Und Solaria, ich hatte sie noch nie kämpfen gesehen, sie sagte immer sie hasse Kämpfe und man könne fast jeden Kampf verhindern.  
  
Ich bezweifle, dass dies so ein Kampf ist. Deuabolo ist einfach nicht klein zu kriegen.  
  
"Purple Wisdom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lumenaria passte nicht auf, ich kam ihr zu Hilfe. Allerdings konnte ich gut verstehen wohin ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewandert war.  
  
Natürlich zu Solaria und natürlich zu dem Fakt, dass sie nicht atmete.  
  
Aber wir hatten keine Zeit, wir mussten darauf vertrauen, dass Lunaris sich diesem Problem annahm und das würde er tun, mit allem, was ihm möglich war.  
  
Und wir würden kämpfen, bis zum Ende  
  
"Green Hope."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wir verteidigte uns fast perfekt und doch schien dieser Kerl immer wieder neue Lücken in der Deckung zu finden, es war aussichtslos.  
  
"Light Blue Water!", Certuris Energie flog an mir vorbei, wir konnten nur Kämpfen und auf das beste hoffen.  
  
"Red Love!"  
  
tbc  
  
Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, na ja, die Namen vielleicht, aber daran müsst ihr euch gewöhnen, ich werde sie nicht ändern vielleicht sollte ich hier aufhören, ist doch ein richtig schöner Absatz, nicht? Soll ich weiter schreiben? Was meint ihr, wenn ihr nicht antwortet dann lasse ich es halt  
  
Yamachi 


	10. Solution

Auch hier sei gesagt, dass ich am Wochenende nicht zu Hause war und deswegen gibt es gleich ne doppelte Portion, für alle sie es verkraften können.  
  
  
  
Part 9 Solution  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
In meinem Körper machte sich eine unbeschreibliche Angst breit, mein Engel atmete nicht.  
  
Ich war sofort bei ihr.  
  
Aber sie regte sich in meinen Armen nicht, es war zum verzweifeln.  
  
"Bitte Solaria, du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht allein lassen, wo ich dich gerade wiedergefunden habe", ich flehte mit ihrem leblosen Körper, es erinnerte mich an das letzte mal als ich sie verloren hatte, als ich Taichi verloren hatte.  
  
Ich gab ihr einen weichen Kuss, ich versuchte ihr etwas von meiner Energie zu geben, vielleicht würde das helfen.  
  
"Solaria, bitte komm schon, ich brauche dich doch Engel, mach die Augen auf",  
  
war es vielleicht doch hoffnungslos?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angenehme Dunkelheit, so schön.  
  
" ...ich brauche dich doch Engel, mach die Augen auf", warum klang die Stimme so besorgt?  
  
Ein blaues Licht verdrängte das Schwarz, welches mich umgab.  
  
Es war strahlend schön und so leuchtend.  
  
Ich wanderte in seine Richtung.  
  
Meine Sinne kehrten zurück, jemand hatte mich im Arm, warme Tropfen vielen in mein Gesicht,  
  
Tränen?  
  
Plötzlich bäumte sich mein Körper auf und ich sog die Luft um mich herum so tief ein wie ich nur konnte, warum hatte ich nicht geatmet?  
  
"Solaria, Gott sei dank", es war ein Freudenschrei, ich begann zu husten, ich hatte zu viel Luft auf einmal atmen wollen.  
  
Jemand drehte mich auf den Bauch, damit ich mich nicht verschluckte.  
  
Und eine Hand fuhr beruhigend über meinen Rücken.  
  
"Shh, alles ist gut Engel, ich bin bei dir. Ich hatte Angst, ich hätte dich verloren", es war Lunaris Stimme, jetzt erkannte ich sie, außerdem erhellte sich meine Sicht wieder, wenn auch noch immer etwas verschwommen, konnte ich immerhin ihn schon wieder erkennen.  
  
"Lunaris...", es hörte sich wesentlich schwächer an, als es gedacht war.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Engel auf den Bauch, ihre Lungen verlangten nach Luft, sie hatte sich verschluckt und begann zu husten.  
  
Ich fuhr ihr beruhigend über den Rücken:  
  
"Shh, alles ist gut Engel, ich bin bei dir, Ich hatte Angst, ich hätte dich verloren", kein Wort war gelogen, ich hatte wirklich gedacht, ich hätte sie verloren, meinen Engel.  
  
Nach dem Hustenanfall kam ein schwaches "Lunaris", bei mir an.  
  
Solaria sah mich an, sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber ich hielt sie auf.  
  
"Nicht doch Engel, du musst dich ausruhen", langsam nahm ich sie in die Arme, sie schmiegte sich an mich.  
  
Wärme stieg in mir auf. "Lunaris!!!!!", ich fuhr hoch, Solaria in meinen Armen.  
  
Amoria hatte gerufen. "Lunaris, wir brauchen deine Hilfe, wir schaffen das nicht alleine, bitte", ich sah sie an.  
  
Sie waren Deuabolo unterlegen eindeutig, sie brauchten jede Kraft, die sie bekommen konnten.  
  
Solaria sah mich an. "Keine Sorge ich komme gleich wieder", vorsichtig setzte ich sie wieder ab.  
  
"Viel Glück", war alles was sie sagte, es war ein gequältes Lächeln, dafür würde Deuabolo büßen, ich flog zu den Anderen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wie sollte ich ihm klarmachen, dass ich mir sicher war das sie Deuabolo auch mit Lunaris Kraft nicht besiegen würden, dazu gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, aber musste das wirklich sein?  
  
Es musste einen anderen Ausweg geben, ich erinnerte mich dunkel daran, was beim letzten Mal geschehen war,  
  
fast wäre das ganze Schloss in die Luft gegangen, konnte man diese Kraft beherrschen?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ihr erbärmlichen Kreaturen, ihr meint wirklich, ihr könntet etwas gegen mich ausrichten? Seht es endlich ein, ich bin stärker geworden und ihr habt euch kein Stück verändert",  
  
Deuabolo hatte Recht, so ungern ich das auch zugab, er hatte Recht.  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen!", Lunaris setzte zum Angriff an. Er war von uns allen noch in der besten Verfassung, er war stark, aber in seinem Gesicht stand geschrieben, was ich dachte.  
  
Auch ihm war bewusst, das wir unter diesen Umständen verlieren würden, doch aufgegeben hatte er noch nicht, wusste er etwas, was wir nicht wussten.  
  
"Full Blue Moon!!", wieder eine Attacke, was bezweckte er damit? Er schien sich absichtlich in Gefahr zu bringen, konnte es sein...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich bewunderte ihn wirklich, es schien, als könnte ihn nichts davon abbringen, an den Sieg zu glauben.  
  
Lunaris hatte da Hoffnung wo meine stärkste Eigenschaft versagte.  
  
Und immer wieder diese Blicke in Richtung Solaria, was sollte das?  
  
Sie sah nur betrübt zu Boden. Ich war zu fertig um noch irgend etwas zu tun.  
  
"Sieh mal Speraris", Lumenaria zupfte an meiner Seite.  
  
Ich sah in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte, Solaria!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Na endlich, mein Engel rappelte sich auf, ich war weiß Gott nicht scharf darauf sie noch mehr durchmachen zu lassen, aber ihre Kräfte waren alles, was uns nun noch retten konnte.  
  
"Ah, Solaria haben wir uns entschlossen, dem Kampf doch noch beizutreten? Oder wird das hier eine Gnadenwinselei?",  
  
Solaria sah auf und kratzte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.  
  
"Wen sollte ich um Gnade anwinseln, ich sehe hier niemanden, der bereit wäre Gnade zu erteilen. Ich sehe hier nur Gewalt, Gewalt unter den Wesen, die Für den Frieden stehen..."  
  
"Solaria, dies ist kein Kampf, der sich so einfach beenden lässt, es geht schließlich um deine Freiheit",  
  
Scientris sah sie wütend an.  
  
"Wenn das so ist, will ich diese Freiheit nicht, nicht wenn sie mit dem Tod eines Lebewesens erkauft wurde."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was tat ich hier?  
  
Noch wusste ich es nicht, aber Lunaris stille Aufforderung hatte mich aufstehen lassen, vielleicht, wenn er dachte es sei die einzige Möglichkeit, vielleicht war es dann...  
  
"Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen, jetzt gibt es keine friedliche Lösung mehr, jetzt werde ich alle quälen, die dir nahe stehen, zu Tode quälen, angefangen mit ihm!",  
  
Lunaris wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt, er biss die Zähne zusammen, ich hörte keinen Ton, dann eine Erinnerung.  
  
  
  
"Willst du nicht mit ihnen Kämpfen? Mit uns Kämpfen?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe keinen Grund, und ich verabscheue Kämpfe, man könnte so vieles auch friedlich lösen, wenn sie nur dazu bereit wären."  
  
"OK, dann bis später ich muss auf Streife, bis dann Engel."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Solaria!!!!!" "Ja, was ist denn Lumenaria, ich dachte du wärst mit Lunaris und Speraris auf Streife?"  
  
"Ja, aber wir wurden angegriffen, gleich vor dem Schloss, ein Hinterhalt, es sieht schlecht für uns aus, sie sind zu stark."  
  
"Ich komme mit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Noch eine Bewegung, und ich bringe euren Anführer um."  
  
Es war grausam, überall lagen Verwundete und die gegnerische Seite hatte Lunaris in ihrer Gewalt.  
  
Das ging zu weit.  
  
"Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier gleich draufgeht!!"  
  
Meine Aura leuchtete in einem strahlenden Orange, dann nur noch ein Knall.  
  
  
  
Damals hatte ich einen Grund gehabt.  
  
"Du lässt Lunaris in Frieden, oder du bereust es!"  
  
Wieder dieses gleißende orange Licht. Wieder diese Kraft, die mich durchströmte.  
  
"Was willst du mit deinem lächerlichen Licht schon machen? Du hast ja noch nicht einmal Kampferfahrung." Deuabolo nahm seinen Mund zu voll.  
  
"Ich brauche keine Kampferfahrung, denn ich kämpfe nicht, ich beschütze, was mir lieb und teuer ist.  
  
Das sind zwei verschiedene Dinge."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, was für eine Aura, sie überstrahlte alles.  
  
Solaria wollte ich wirklich nicht zum Feind haben.  
  
Aber ich erinnerte mich, es war schon einmal geschehen, wenn sie wütend war, gab es niemanden, der ihre Kräfte bremsen konnte.  
  
"Deuabolo, dein böses Ich stirbt heute, und wenn ich dich dafür persönlich in die Hölle begleiten muss."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war soweit. Ich hob die Arme um zur Attacke anzusetzen.  
  
"Solar Eclipse!!", pure Energie strahlte aus meinem Körper und breitete sich aus mit einem Schlag war Deuabolo vernichtet.  
  
Nicht wirklich vernichtet, aber das Böse in ihm hatte einen so großen Teil seines Bewusstseins eingenommen, dass jenes Gute, was noch übrig war als positive Energie gen Himmel aufstieg.  
  
Aber ich konnte den Energiefluss nicht wieder beenden, die Energie war zu stark, ich konnte sie nicht kontrollieren.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mein Engel bekam Probleme, genau wie beim letzten Mal, sie konnte nicht wieder aufhören.  
  
Ich versuchte in ihre Nähe zu kommen, sie durfte sich nicht selbst zerstören.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich Hände auf meiner Schulter, es war Lunaris.  
  
"Du kannst es kontrollieren, versuch es, ich weiß du kannst es schaffen",  
  
er machte mir Mut, ich konzentrierte mich auf seine Nähe, seine Wärme.  
  
Unsere Energien verschmolzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blaues und orangenes Licht wurden zu einem leuchtenden Weiß, dann stiegen sie zum Himmel.  
  
Als man wieder etwas erkennen konnte schwebten Solaria und Lunaris in der Luft.  
  
Solaria in Lunaris Armen, es war vorbei.  
  
"Alles ist vorbei Engel, schlaf, du hast es nötig, der Energieverbrauch war zu groß.  
  
Wir sehen uns wenn du wieder wach bist. Wenn.. wenn ich ausgeschlafen habe",  
  
Lunaris sank zu Boden.  
  
Wir alle rannten zu ihnen. Certuris und Scientris kontrollierten die Zustände.  
  
"Alles im grünen Bereich, sie sind nur Bewusstlos. Überanstrengung", kam es von Certuris.  
  
Ich war erleichtert.  
  
Speraris kam zu mir rüber.  
  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die beiden ins Bett verfrachten und selbst etwas schlafen gehen, ich bin nämlich hundemüde", er hatte Recht, wir brauchten alle Ruhe, und Schlafzimmer gab es in diesem Schloss genug, schließlich bestand es nicht nur aus der großen Halle.  
  
Tbc  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank an all die netten Reviews da war ich wirklich erst mal platt. Aber es freut mich, dass es euch anscheinen doch gut gefällt, deshalb kommt auch gleich der nächste Teil  
  
Yamachi 


	11. Planning

Wie gesagt, viel Spaß beim Lesen  
  
  
  
Part 10 Planning  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
Angenehm, weich.  
  
Wo war ich?  
  
Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung.  
  
Das letzte was ich wusste, war das Gefühl des Fußbodens unter mir.  
  
Solaria!  
  
Ich schreckte hoch. Ein wenig zu schnell, da mein Kopf anfing zu pochen.  
  
Alles tat weh.  
  
Etwas warmes lag neben mir, ich sah an mir runter.  
  
Mein Engel, er lag neben mir, schlafend. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, so friedlich.  
  
Ich sah mich im Zimmer um. Es war "unser" Zimmer. Es war noch genau so, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte, nur etwas staubiger, alle Sachen, alle Erinnerungen, jedes Stück stand noch an seinem Platz.  
  
"Es riecht wie zu hause", auch ich sog die Luft ein. Dann dämmerte mir etwas.  
  
"Solaria, bist du wach?", sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
  
"Nein, bin ich nicht, warum wäre ich sonst wieder hier mit dir, so etwas passiert nur im Traum, aber es ist ein schöner Traum", Solaria kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke.  
  
"Es ist kein Traum, wir sind zu hause, wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Weiß nicht, es tut ein wenig weh, und ich bin Müde, ich glaube ich könnte drei Wochen durchschlafen." Sie sah wirklich Müde aus.  
  
"Dann schlaf Engel, ich gehe nur mal kurz nach den Anderen sehen, dann komme ich wieder, in Ordnung?"  
  
"Mhhm", war alles, was ich als Antwort bekam, also verließ ich das Zimmer,  
  
mal sehen was draußen so passierte?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was heißt hier, wir sind sichtbar?",  
  
Amoria sah mich an.  
  
"Also äh, das heißt, das sämtliche Menschen jetzt ein riesiges Schloss am Himmel sehen, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das passiert ist, aber wir haben den Tarnschild verloren",  
  
alle blickten nun reichlich verdutzt drein.  
  
"Aber das müssen wir so schnell es geht wieder beheben."  
  
Innocencia hatte recht.  
  
"Ihr wollt euch also ewig vor ihnen verstecken?", meine Augen wanderten der Stimme entgegen.  
  
"Lunaris! Du bist wach? Wie geht es Solaria?",  
  
Lumenaria rannte den armen Kerl fast ein mit ihren Fragen.  
  
"Äh, die korrekten Antworten wären dann glaub ich: "Hallo. Ja. Ich glaube gut."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was soll es darstellen?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung Chef, es sieht aus wie ein riesiges Schloss, mitten in den Atmosphäre und es bewegt sich direkt über Tokyo."  
  
"Ich melde das der Regierung, vielleicht können die ein paar Aufklärungsflieger dort hin schicken."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warum war es auf einmal so laut?  
  
Ich hörte Stimmen,  
  
die Anderen.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich, na ja eigentlich schrien sie sich eher an, ich bekam Kopfschmerzen.  
  
"Könnt ihr jetzt vielleicht ruhig sein, ihr weckt noch Solaria auf!",  
  
Lunaris Stimme hallte durch das Schloss.  
  
Momentmal Schloss?  
  
Es war doch kein Traum gewesen, ich war zu Hause. So viele Erinnerungen, doch zum Konzentrieren blieb mir keine Zeit.  
  
"Wir können aber nicht einfach hier stehen und nichts tun", Amoria schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein.  
  
"Lasst uns ins Konferenzzimmer gehen und die Sache dort besprechen", Certuris, vernünftig wie immer.  
  
Ich wollte zu ihnen gehen, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir noch nicht wieder.  
  
"Lunaris", mein flüstern schallte durch den Raum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg mit den Anderen in das Konferenzzimmer.  
  
"Lunaris...", hatte ich mir das gerade nur eingebildet?  
  
"Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich", ich lenkte meine Schritte in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
  
Leise öffnete ich die Tür.  
  
Ich hatte Recht gehabt, mein Engel war wach.  
  
Langsam ging ich zu ihm.  
  
"Hey, haben wir dich wach gemacht?"  
  
"Ja... ich habe euch streiten gehört, ist alles in Ordnung?", sie sah mich müde an.  
  
"Ja, alles ist in Ordnung, geht es dir schon besser?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich wollte zu euch raus kommen, aber es ging nicht, ich kann mich kaum rühren. Und es tut ein bisschen weh", ich rückte näher, sie legte ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß.  
  
"Willst du mit ins Konferenzzimmer?"  
  
Die Antwort dauerte eine Weile. "Ja, aber ich kann doch nicht...", jetzt lächelte ich.  
  
Ich nahm ihre Bettdecke.  
  
"Hey, was machst du da, wozu...", braune Augen sahen mich verwundert an.  
  
"Ich verschnüre dich zu einem handlichen Paket, damit ich dich mitnehmen kann. Außerdem bleibst du so schön warm."  
  
"Lunaris, aber..."  
  
"Nichts aber hier, es ist ja nicht so als ob du schwer wärst", vorsichtig hob ich meinen Engel hoch, sie war wirklich nicht schwer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Tür ging auf.  
  
Ich blickte in diese Richtung, doch was ich sah erstaunte mich, Lunaris kam mit einem Bündel Bettdecke ins Zimmer.  
  
Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte man, dass es Solaria war.  
  
Behutsam setzte er das Bündel auf der Couch ab, ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß.  
  
"Hi..", kam es von Solaria.  
  
Lumenaria war sofort an ihrer Seite.  
  
"Solaria, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Aber klar doch.. nur etwas müde", sie gähnte.  
  
Ich zog Lumenaria von ihr weg, weil Certuris sie untersuchen wollte.  
  
Lunaris sah ihm zu.  
  
Als er fertig war kamen ihm von allen Seiten erwartungsvolle Blicke entgegen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, nichts, was man mit viel Schlaf und Ruhe nicht wieder hinbiegen könnte", Certuris schien zufrieden.  
  
"Wir haben hier trotzdem noch ein Problem zu besprechen", Scientris natürlich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunaris half mir beim Aufsetzen, jetzt lehnte ich gegen ihn.  
  
"Also was sollen wir machen? Wir sind sichtbar und inzwischen müssten uns sämtliche Satelliten erfasst haben. Wir haben wie schon gesagt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder wir reparieren den Schild und tun so, als wäre nie was gewesen, oder wir geben uns zu erkennen. Beide Möglichkeiten haben ihre Vor- und Nachteile", alle waren still.  
  
Ich räusperte mich.  
  
"Bitte Solaria?"  
  
"Danke, Speraris. Also so wie ich das sehe, haben wir die Wahl. Wir können so weitermachen wie bisher, keiner würde von unserer Existenz wissen, aber seit ihr alle so konsequent, es nicht einmal euren Familien zu sagen, ich persönlich möchte mir nicht vorstellen müssen was passiert, wenn meine Eltern Hikari nicht bald wiedersehen...  
  
Sie haben in den letzten Wochen schon genug durchgemacht. Und ein Geheimhalten unserer Existenz hätte das zur Folge. Aber ich kann jeden verstehen, der Angst davor hat, was passieren wird, wenn wir uns zeigen. Was die Menschen sagen werden.  
  
Aber ich finde....wir sollten....den Mut zu Neuem....haben....und darauf vertrauen, dass sie uns...verstehen *gähn* werden. *gähn* tschuldigung", jetzt war ich fertig, ich kuschelte mich dichter an Lunaris, er schlang seine Arme um mich.  
  
Ein Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Ich finde, sie hat Recht, Wir sollten es zumindest versuchen, wenn wir scheitern sollten, dann können wir immer noch weiter überlegen. Wir sollten an die Menschen glauben."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Und wieder hatten die Beiden es geschafft, es war unglaublich, sie hatten sämtliche Zweifel beseitigt, die ein Jeder von uns in sich getragen hatte, hatten uns Hoffnung gemacht.  
  
Ich sah Scientris an, er nickte.  
  
"Gut, ich und Scientris, wir werden uns um die Landung kümmern, Amoria, du und Certuris, ihr such nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz.  
  
Lumenaria, Speraris ihr findet einen Weg den Menschen da unten unsere Situation zu erklären.  
  
Und Lunaris, du bringst Solaria wieder ins Bett, sie ist dir nämlich gerade eingeschlafen", erst sah er mich verwundert an, dann mit einem Lächeln auf Solaria, langsam trennten sich unsere Grüppchen.  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
Verwundert? Ich hoffe nicht zu sehr, aber es geht noch weiter, wenn auch nur noch 2 Kapitel. Ja richtig ich habe die Geschichte fertig, ich muss sie nur noch ins Netz schicken, soll ich das tun? Was meint ihr dazu?  
  
Yamachi 


	12. Truth

OK, nach eindringlichem Betteln habe ich mich doch entschlossen, die letzten beiden Teile hochzuladen, aber bitte keine Hassmails, wenn es nicht so ausgeht, wie ihr es euch vorgestellt habt.  
  
  
  
Part 11 Truth  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
Wir saßen nun alle gemeinsam im Apartment der Yagamis.  
  
Denn wir hatten alle das gleiche Problem, unsere Kinder waren weg.  
  
"Sie sind bestimmt wieder in diese Digiwelt, nach allem, was passiert ist, oh Gott Hikari", Karui schluchzte hörbar. (Karui ist mein Name für Mrs Yagami) "Beruhige dich Karui, ich bin mir sicher, Hikari geht es gut, die Anderen sind doch auch da und ich bin sicher Taichi hat auch ein Auge auf sie", Shin'yuu redete beruhigend aus sie ein (na wer war das jetzt?)  
  
Wir waren alle verzweifelt, seit dem Vorfall mit Taichi hatte jeder Angst um seine Kinder.  
  
Ich sah Masaharu an wir dachten das selbe. Hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ja ich denke auch, dass wir die Sache unbedingt im Auge behalten sollten, nein ich habe keine Ahnung wo dieses Schloss herkommt.."  
  
"Chef, das müssen sie sich angucken, es nähert sich dem Boden, es scheint zu landen."  
  
"Was?? Einen Moment bitte.... Ja es ist das beste, wenn sie den Stadtsenat benachrichtigen, wir haben ein Problem."  
  
*klick*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seht Mal", Maru Tachikawas Hand zeigte in Richtung Fernseher.  
  
Alle sahen zu ihr. "...niemand weiß wo dieses riesige Schloss auf einmal herkommt, aber alle Anwohner des Atarashii-Parks werden gebeten ihre Wohnungen zu verlassen, da es so aussieht, als ob dieser riesige Komplex dort landen würde.  
  
Keine Sorge, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle, keine Panik unsere Aufklärer sind unterwegs...."  
  
"Ha, von wegen keine Sorge, die spinnen doch", Chijou Takenouchi blickte ernst in die Runde.  
  
"Du hast Recht, die würden nicht mal ein Haufen Kinder unter Kontrolle bringen können", stimmte Teiketsu Tachikawa ihr zu.  
  
"Vielleicht haben die Kinder etwas damit zu tun?", hoffnungsvoll halte Shikkari Kidos Stimme durch den Raum.  
  
"Ich finde wir sollten dort hingehen und es herausfinden", Hatsukoi Takenouchi stand bereits auf.  
  
"Genau, lasst uns gehen", Masaharu Ishida stand auf und zog Natsuko Takaishi mit sich. In Windeseile waren alle aus dem Haus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daisuke !!!!!!!!!!"  
  
, hoffnungslos, in dem Gedränge würde ich ihn nie wieder finden, mir blieb also nur eine Wahl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mein Gott, die Leute taten ja gerade so, als wäre dieses Schloss etwas besonderes.  
  
Ich stoppte, wo kam der Gedankengang her?  
  
Keine Ahnung, ich hatte im Moment wichtigeres zu tun, ich musste Ken-chan wiederfinden.  
  
Wir waren einkaufen gewesen und wohnten direkt neben dem Atarashii-Park, also hatte wir keine andere Wahl, als hier zurück nach Hause zu gehen, aber in dem Gedränge hatten wir uns verloren.  
  
Was war das?  
  
Über sämtlichen Köpfen ragte eine grüne Gurke aus der Masse heraus.  
  
Das musste ich untersuchen.  
  
Und dann sah ich ihn. Ken-chans Gesicht glich dem einer Tomate, er sah niedlich aus.  
  
"Na endlich", war alles, was er heraus brachte.  
  
"Die Farbe steht dir, aber lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen OK?"  
  
Ich wurde unterbrochen, als ein strahlendes Licht von dem Schloss ausging. In diesem Lichtball materialisierte sich etwas, oder jemand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wessen Idee war das gewesen?  
  
Speraris und Lumenaria waren nachher dran. Die beiden hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass wir zuerst mit unseren Eltern sprechen sollten.  
  
Und war nun der glückliche, welcher der gesamten Menschheit da draußen klar machen durfte, dass wir keine Feinde waren und unbedingt mit ein paar Leuten reden mussten.  
  
Ganz klasse.  
  
OK ich durchschritt den Schutzschild. Mit einem gleißend hellen Licht fand ich mich vor dem Schloss wieder.  
  
Erstaunt sah ich die Menschen an, es waren so viele. Einige sahen ängstlich aus, andere verärgert.  
  
Los ging es.  
  
Oder auch nicht.  
  
"Wer zu Kuckuck bist du, und was willst du hier? Antworte gefälligst, sonst kannst du was erleben."  
  
Ich schwebte ein wenig tiefer. "Ist das eine Art, Gäste Willkommen zu heißen, der Auftritt war vielleicht etwas plump, aber wir kamen bestimmt nicht in feindlicher Absicht.."  
  
"Ihr, was heißt das? Gibt es noch mehr von euch, warum zeigen sie sich dann nicht? Feiglinge, wir werden schon mit euch fertig!"  
  
*wums* , noch ehe ich wusste, wie mir geschah, hatten sie auf mich gefeuert.  
  
"Lunaris!!",  
  
ich kniff die Augen zu, viel mehr konnte ich nicht tun, es ging zu schnell.  
  
Aber der Schuss traf mich nicht.  
  
Ich sah auf. Ein Schutzschild, aber wer? Die Menge atmete erstaunt auf. Ich sah mich um.  
  
Die Anderen standen auf einem Balkon des Schlosses und hatten alles gesehen. Speraris und Certuris stützten Solaria, sie hatte den Schutzschild heraufbeschworen und lächelte.  
  
Ich drehte mich wieder zur Menge.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es möglich mit euch Menschen zu reden, bevor ihr grundlos Leute angreift?"  
  
Sie waren offensichtlich beeindruckt, ich konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.  
  
"Was wollt ihr?", kam es nun kleinlaut von unten.  
  
"Nichts außer uns mit euch anfreunden, wir sind nicht eure Feinde, allerdings müssen wir vorher mit einigen Menschen reden.  
  
Diese Menschen sind auserwählt, sie sollen als Zwischenglied fungieren, wir sind der Ansicht, erst wenn dies gegeben ist, können Engelswesen und Menschen friedlich nebeneinander existieren",  
  
ich sah mich um.  
  
"Was macht ihr, wenn diese Menschen nicht dazu bereit sind diesen Schritt zu tun?"  
  
"Sie sind schon lange dazu bereit, darum wurden sie auserwählt."  
  
Ich schwebte wieder weiter nach unten, diesmal nur noch ein paar Meter über den Leuten.  
  
"Ich rufe jetzt also zu mir:  
  
Karui und Shin'yuu Yagami, Shikkari und Kenjitsu Kido, Chijou und Hatsukoi Takenouchi, Maru und Teiketsu Tachikawa, Shuuchi und Sengaku Izumi und Natsuko und Masaharu Ishida.../Takaishi.  
  
Ich bitte euch sie zu mir durch zu lassen." Einige Minuten passierte nichts. Dann bewegte sich die Menge und teilte sich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich starrte in den Himmel, wie war das möglich?  
  
Das dort am Himmel war eindeutig ein Engel noch dazu war es Lunaris, aber sie waren doch.........,  
  
oder nicht?  
  
Und ein Stück weiter hinten standen noch mehr.  
  
Solaria.  
  
"Lass uns gehen, Koi ich will nach Hause", ich sah ihn an. "OK."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Langsam erstaunte mich nichts mehr.  
  
Unsere Namen hallten über das Gelände.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
, Maru sah uns an.  
  
"Wir gehen natürlich, es kann kein Zufall sein, dass wir ausgewählt wurden. Wenn sie etwas über unsere Kinder wissen, müssen wir gehen." Karui hatte Recht.  
  
"Masaharu, ich könnte schwören das dieser Engel, er hat..."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß Natsuko, er hört sich an wie Yamato."  
  
Langsam näherten wir uns der immer noch schwebenden Kreatur. Ich sog die Luft ein, er hatte nicht nur Yamatos Stimme, er sah auch wie Yamato aus.  
  
"Ya...",  
  
weiter kam ich nicht, denn der Engel schickte mir einen Blick, der sagte: "Später", ich verstummte.  
  
"Bitte, ihr müsst euch an die Hand nehmen, dann transportieren wir euch ins Schloss, und schließt die Augen.  
  
Wir taten, wie befohlen. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam mich. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete waren wir im Schloss.  
  
"Mama!", das war Takeru, der mir dort entgegen rannte.  
  
Ich schloss ihn in meine Arme. Langsam führte er uns in so eine Art Halle, mit einem Tron in der Mitte des Raumes.  
  
Ich sah den Engel, der uns hereingebracht hatte.  
  
"Was!? Warum?", er schien aufgebracht.  
  
"Beruhige dich Lunaris. Sie hat gesagt, sie braucht noch einen Moment für sich, ich glaube sie wartet auf dich", der braunhaarige Engel schubste ihn in eine Richtung.  
  
"Geh sie holen, mach schon", der Stimme nach war dieser Engel eindeutig weiblich. Mit kaum hörbaren Flügelschlägen verschwand der blonde Engel in die oberen Teile des Schlosses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was war auf einmal los mit mir?  
  
Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut sie wieder zu sehen, aber nun hatte ich Angst, aber wovor?  
  
"Solaria?",  
  
Lunaris war auf dem Weg.  
  
Ich antwortete nicht, er würde mich auch so finden.  
  
"Da bist du ja Engel", ich sah ihn nicht an. Arme umschlossen mich.  
  
"Was ist denn los? Willst du sie nicht sehen?"  
  
"Doch natürlich will ich, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sie sagen werden. Was mache ich, wenn ich ...wenn ich",  
  
ich schluchzte nun.  
  
"Hey, was ist denn los, sie werden sich bestimmt freuen, momentan bist du für sie tot, du hättest die Blicke sehen sollen, sie waren so traurig", Lunaris streichelte mir über den Rücken.  
  
"Und was mache ich, wenn ich mein Geheimnis offenbaren muss, was werden sie sagen?"  
  
"Ach darüber machst du dir Gedanken, hör mal. Es ist egal, was sie denken, zur Not bin ich immer bei dir, Ja?  
  
--- keine Antwort-----  
  
Solaria, es wird sich nicht kümmern, einige von ihnen vermuten es sogar schon, denk nicht darüber nach, ich stehe hinter dir, immer," mit diesen Worten wurde ich von der Couch aufgesammelt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Und jetzt gehen wir zu ihnen, wir wollen sie doch nicht warten lassen", meinen Engel fest im Arm ging ich los.  
  
Ich hätte es mir ja denken können, sie machte sich zu viele Gedanken.  
  
Allerdings wusste ich selbst noch nicht, wie ich das alles erklären sollte.  
  
Ich hoffte inständig, die Anderen hatten das schon erledigt.  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
Eins noch dann ist es geschafft  
  
Yamachi 


	13. Explaining

Jetzt ist dann aber auch wirklich schluss.  
  
Part 12 Explaining  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
Hier standen wir nun also, unsere Eltern vor uns und niemand sagte ein Wort, langsam wurde ich nervös. Also gut, dann musste ja jemand den Anfang übernehmen.  
  
"Ich nehme mal an, wir müssen hier einiges erklären", ziemlich dummer Anfang, aber es schien sie aus ihrem Anstarr-Contest gerissen zu haben.  
  
"Warum habt ihr Flügel, war geht hier vor? Du bist es doch Sora ,oder?", meine Mutter starrte mich an.  
  
"Ja, ich bin Sora, was du hier siehst ist Amoria, mein wahres ich."  
  
"Warum sind Takeru und Hikari die Einzigen, die noch normal sind?", Mrs Yagami sah Hikari an.  
  
"Lumenaria, Speraris", Certuris sprach sie auffordernd an.  
  
"Ja", flüsterten beide zur gleichen Zeit, und änderten ihre Gestalt.  
  
"Oh..", kam es nun von Mr. Yagami.  
  
"Wo ist Yamato?, Er war es doch, der uns hier hergebracht hat, oder?", Mrs Takaishis Stimme war hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte hörte ich Scientris Stimme durch den Raum schallen.  
  
"Lunaris, sieh zu, dass du hier runter kommst, und zwar schnell!", es war nicht böse gemeint, auch wenn es sich so anhörte.  
  
"Moment", hörte ich nur bevor weiße Flügel mir die Sicht versperrten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was ist?",  
  
es war eine dumme Frage, aber sie regte das Gespräch wieder an.  
  
"Nichts, sie haben nach dir gefragt, ich dachte, sie hätten ein Recht, dich zu sehen", er sah mich an.  
  
Ich entfernte ich mich wieder von meinen Eltern, aber nicht böswillig, ich setzte Solaria auf den Tron, stehen war noch nicht drin, und schon gar nicht, wenn sie gleich einen Haufen Leute am Hals haben würde, die sie mit Fragen überschüttete.  
  
"Danke", hörte ich leise, als ich sie absetzte.  
  
Ich gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
Dann drehte ich mich um. "Yamato!", meine Mutter sprang mir fast an den Hals und mein Vater war auch nicht viel besser.  
  
"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, zum Glück bist du in Ordnung."  
  
Ich hörte leises kichern, es weckte die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mutter.  
  
Schock Nummer eins.  
  
Sie stolperte fast rückwärts. "Das...das....ist nicht möglich."  
  
Der Rest versuchte zu sehen, was sie sah und der Schock stand ihnen allen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Hi", mein Engel versuchte die Stimmung zu lockern und scheiterte kläglich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi", ich traute weder meinen Augen, noch meinen Ohren, vor mir saß Taichi, aber er war doch tot.  
  
Hikari schubste mich in seine Richtung. Langsam ging ich zu ihm. Er sah mich an.  
  
Der selbe Blick, er war es mein Taichi. "Taichi!", ich fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, wie ist das möglich, es ist ein Wunder."  
  
"Nicht ganz", ich sah auf. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich die Flügel, wie die Anderen, nur etwas schlanker.  
  
Yamato kam und hielt seine Hand, Taichi sah ihn an und seufzte.  
  
"Wir sollten irgendwo anders hingehen, ich meine sie sollten sich lieber setzen, wenn wir die "ganze" Geschichte erzählen, Yama?"  
  
Ich sah zwischen den Beiden verständnislos hin und her.  
  
"Du hast Recht, wir gehen in ein anderes Zimmer."  
  
Sollte mir auch Recht sein. Ich wollte Taichi gerade bei der Hand nehmen, um ihm auf zu helfen, da stoppte mich Yamato.  
  
"Was?", er schlang seine Arme um Taichi und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch, mein Taichi sah müde aus, aber warum?  
  
Im Konferenzzimmer angekommen begannen sie mit ihrer Geschichte.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Na ja und da er jetzt besiegt ist, haben wir das Schloss für uns...", Scientris beendete die Geschichte, zwei Stunden waren bestimmt vergangen.  
  
"Warum lebt ihr nicht einfach so weiter, wie bisher?", Shuuchis Bemerkung war bis zu einer gewissen Weise richtig.  
  
"Da falle ich ja dann raus, denn ich wüsste nicht, wie man allen klar machen sollte, wie ich es geschafft habe aus dem Sarg wieder heraus zu kommen", Solaria lächelte.  
  
"Wir könnten...", Shin'yuu kam nicht weiter.  
  
"Papa, bitte, selbst wenn, ich bleibe hier, ich kann nichts zurück, ich will nicht zurück."  
  
Es viel ihr sichtlich schwer.  
  
"Das gleiche gilt für mich, wo mein Engel bleibt, da bleibe auch ich, ich lasse sie nicht allein",  
  
sofort bekam er einen bösen Blick von Solaria zugeworfen, was war nun geschehen?  
  
"Tschuldigung, ich wollte nicht...", was war jetzt kaputt?  
  
"Lunaris, was ist denn passiert, ich versteh nur Bahnhof? Hast du was falsches zu ihr gesagt?", schön, noch ein paar ungläubige Blicke von unseren Eltern für mich.  
  
Aber es dämmerte mir langsam.  
  
"Hast du gerade "ihr" gesagt? Warum sprecht ihr Taichi an, als wäre er weiblich, ich meine, hab ich was verpasst?", Karui war fassungslos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jetzt war es passiert, warum immer dann, wenn man es nicht gebrauchen konnte?  
  
"Ich hab es ja gewusst", flüsterte ich Lunaris zu, er sah mich nur unterstützend an.  
  
"Das ist eigentlich eine gute Frage. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann weiß ich nicht warum, ich glaube Lunaris hat damit angefangen", Amoria blickte ihn an.  
  
"Vielleicht, weil Solaria schon immer etwas weiblicher wirkte als Lunaris und sein Name hört sich auch nach einem Mädchen an", spekulierte Certuris.  
  
Es war an der Zeit sie aufzuklären.  
  
"Nicht ganz richtig Certuris, aber danke für die Spekulation. Es ist etwas anders. Am einfachsten ist es glaube ich, wenn wir mit der Sonne anfangen, versteht ihr, "Die Sonne", sie ist bei uns weiblich. Jeder Engel vor mir, der die Kraft der Sonne inne hatte war aus diesem Grund weiblich."  
  
Sie zögerte, Lunaris stupste sie aufmunternd an.  
  
"Was willst du uns sagen?", Maru war neugierig.  
  
"Ich kam als erster nicht weiblicher Sonnenengel zur Welt ...  
  
äh zum Himmel???  
  
Auch egal, ich war auf jeden Fall nicht normal. Der Sonnenengel verbindet sich immer mit einem männlichen Engel, also hielten sich mich für einen Fehler, eine Laune der Natur, ich wurde nie richtig akzeptiert, bis ich herausfand, das ich noch etwas anderes war, etwas besonderes, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt machte es mir Angst.  
  
Erst durch Lunaris habe ich gelernt es zu akzeptieren."  
  
Ich sah zu Boden. Betretende Stille.  
  
"Engel ich glaube du musst ihnen zeigen, was du meinst, bitte, sie werden es sonst nicht verstehen", Lunaris umarmte mich.  
  
"OK, machst du das Dachfenster bitte auf, sonst klappt es nicht..", langsam stand ich auf, reichlich wackelig auf den Beinen, doch ich stand.  
  
Lunaris kam zurück, das Fenster war offen. "Bitte erschreckt nicht", dann umhüllten mich die Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem man wieder etwas erkennen konnte hörte ich wie sämtliche Leute im Raum die Luft vor Erstaunen einsogen.  
  
"Nicht nur der Name hört sich weiblich an, ich 'bin, weiblich. Zumindest ein Teil von mir."  
  
Ich ging zu meinem Engel, wie lange hatte ich diese Form jetzt nicht mehr gesehen, es war eindeutig schon viel zu lange her.  
  
Sie guckte scheu in die Runde. Dann fiel sie mir um den Hals.  
  
"Ich hab dieses Gefühl vermisst Lunaris, ich meine nicht das es sich sonst nicht..., aber so sieht uns keiner blöd an, wenn wir zusammen sind", es war ein Freudenaufschrei.  
  
"Bis auf deine Eltern, die dich für einen Jungen hielten und sämtliche Leute in diesem Raum, aber es ist schön die andere Gestalt mal wieder zu sehen, des vereinfacht einiges...  
  
beim Schlafen", die letzten Worte hörte nur mein Engel und das war gut so.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, aber ich glaube keiner von uns hier hat ein Recht es zu missbilligen, solange ihr glücklich seid.  
  
Die größere Frage ist, was machen wir mit den Leuten, vor dem Schloss", Lumenaria hatte Recht, was sollten wir tun??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zwölf Menschen kamen mit einen grellen Licht aus dem Schloss zurück.  
  
"Was ist da drinnen passiert, wer sind diese Wesen und was wollen sie? Bitte erzählen sie es uns doch", die Kameras und Mikros waren auf sie gerichtet.  
  
"Dazu können wir nicht viel sagen, aber fragt sie doch selbst", Karui sah zum Himmel, wo acht Engel erschienen und langsam zum Boden schwebte.  
  
Die Menschen machten ihnen voller Ehrfurcht Platz. Sofort wurden sie mit Fragen bombardiert.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich sah sie amüsiert an, Scientris war der glückliche, der alles noch einmal erklären durfte mit kleinen Änderungen für Außenstehende versteht sich.  
  
Aber sie sahen zufrieden aus.  
  
Und ich würde, trotzdem ich Yamato in gewisser Weise nicht mehr hatte, nicht alleine sein, denn Takeru hatte sich mit Hikari dazu entschlossen in sein altes Leben zurück zu kehren, sie meinten, sie seien noch nicht alt genug, dabei waren sie älter als ich, rein jahrestechnisch gesehen, aber mich freute es,  
  
außerdem würden Masaharu und ich wieder zusammen ziehen, wir wollten unserer Beziehung noch eine zweite Chance geben, etwas spät nach fast zehn Jahren, aber besser spät als nie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So fest ich konnte hielt ich meinen Engel im Arm, sie wollte unbedingt mitkommen, jetzt wieder in ihrer männlichen Gestalt, doch das machte für mich nicht den großen Unterschied, die vielen Reporter, das würde ewig dauern.  
  
Ich sah Solaria an und lachte. Alles sah mich an und die Gespräche verstummten.  
  
"Ich bringe sie lieben nach drinnen, sie ist eingeschlafen", Amoria lächelte mich an.  
  
"Geh nur, wir regeln das schon", kam es von Certuris, und schon war ich weg.  
  
Im Zimmer angekommen legte ich sie aufs Bett.  
  
"Sag mal schläfst du wirklich?"  
  
"Natürlich, warum sollte ich denn so tun, als ob ich schlafen würde??"  
  
Mein Engel grinste. Ich legte mich zu ihr.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hat es dich denn gestört früher von dort weg zu kommen als die Anderen?", ich sah ihn an.  
  
"Natürlich.......  
  
nicht", er legte seinen Arm um mich.  
  
"Aber vielleicht leistest du mir heute Nacht ja in deiner anderen Gestalt Gesellschaft?"  
  
"Kommt ganz darauf an, was du vorhast", sie lachte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein paar Tage später hatte sich die Lage wieder beruhigt und die Menschen hatten uns größtenteils akzeptiert, ich war gerade auf die Terrasse gekommen, wo mein Engel saß und in die fallenden Schneeflocken starrte,  
  
es war Winter geworden.  
  
"Wonach schaust du?"  
  
"Vielleicht sind sie auch hier, vielleicht gibt es ein Möglichkeit dass sie noch..."  
  
Ich wusste was sie meinte.  
  
"Ganz bestimmt, sie sind noch am Leben, ich habe ihre Energie nie verlöschen gespürt, wir sehen ihn bestimmt wieder, ganz sicher."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In einem kleinen Apartment.  
  
"Ken-chan, komm schon wach auf, es schneit, es schneit draußen", aufgeregt hüpfte der Junge zum Fenster.  
  
"Ist ja schön, Dai-chan, aber könntest du mich bitte weiter schlafen lassen?"  
  
Und damit ging der lilahaarige Junge wieder ins Land der Träume.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, schaut doch auch mal bei meinen anderen Geschichten rein, ich würde mich freuen. Bis zum nächsten Mal  
  
Yamachi 


End file.
